Forbidden Flame
by Lessa Soong
Summary: Part Two of the Fire Starter series begun with Touch Not, Burn Not. After months of trying to get on with life, Data decides his heart is leading him in a dangerous direction. This story was published in once upon a time.
Forbidden Flame Part Two of the Fire Starter Series

(Touch Not, Burn Not being part one)

By Lessa Soong

All Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount. No copy write infringement is intended. I just intend to make one a little happier than he has been before! Please do not copy this story in whole or in part without my permission.

Rating - PG

Commandant Data Soong stared at the holographic recording of Commander Rilla Plessintary as she explained her reasons for canceling their engagement this evening. She was a lovely, gifted and promising officer in Starfleet. They had attended several official functions together over the past seven months and last month had decided to give a closer relationship a try. Unfortunately, it was not panning out. Data enjoyed the woman's company, respected her and found her aesthetically pleasing, but had to admit there was no spark between them.

Rilla's kiss was soft and warm, but there was no passion behind it. Data knew that this fact was not likely to change either. He tried, hoped and dreamed of finding a woman who he could feel more than a passing interest in, but other than his late wife, Lessa, there had only been one female that had struck his fancy.

Data quickly pushed that forbidden thought away. Teslyn Anala was not someone who he should allow himself to contemplate. It was more dangerous now because for the first time in eight months, he would be forced to be in the same room with her, next week.

His bio-mechanical nature was something he shared with his descendants whose number was now five hundred and twelve at last count. Thus, the medical field needed training in how to deal with any needs that may arise should a Soong-type android's organic side require care. With Lore's return to Earth, he usually volunteered for this duty but now found he was too busy with his latest project. He had reluctantly backed out a few days earlier.

While there were only five hundred and twelve Soong-type androids, there were other types. After witnessing the poor care a great-nephew of his received from a civilian run hospital, Lore was incensed. Calling an elder from each of Earth's android races, Lore proposed they found a treatment center for androids, run by androids. Once suggested, Lore was stunned at how quickly the idea was realized.

A mere three months later, the Soong Center for Android Care opened in Los Angeles. Data toured the new facility and told his brother how proud he was of him. Lore was overwhelmed. This idea, sparked by anger, was a catalyst for many wonderful changes in Lore's life.

For the first time, he was doing something that was not just for him and Alaeda, and it felt great. He was putting his own vast knowledge of Soong type androids to use and was being respected and THANKED for it. Since only Soongs built Soongs, the best person to care for a Soong, was a relative. This was also true for the other android races, so the new care center was staffed by three members of each of the android races, with extras on call.

Lore told Data that helping his kin felt like nothing he'd known before. Data continued to encourage his brother in any way possible. Data knew this new venture had caused friction between Lore and Alaeda. His brother had not even mentioned her, the last few times the brothers had spoken. Data wondered how much of a strain this latest project had placed on their union.

With all the demands the center made on Lore, he wasn't able to volunteer his time to the Academy. So, Data volunteered this year, to allow the third year cadets to study one of his kind. Teslyn Anala would be in this year's class, and Data was not looking forward to seeing the argumentative young woman again.

He had seen her in passing many times since the expedition where they had met, of course, but they had only nodded at each other, no more. Now, she would not only be near the commandant, but possibly be required to touch him. Data was certain that his world would crumble around his ears should her flesh touch his again.

No, it would not happen. Teslyn knew the affect she had on him. She would be sure to not put both of them in a compromising position...again.

Teslyn turned her head into the breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees surrounding her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply the scent of the coming rain. Her halo of fire blew wild behind her. She ran a hand through her red mane, attempting to gather it into a band. The insistent wind made this simple task very difficult.

No matter. It was time to go in now anyway. Teslyn couldn't focus her thoughts here with or without the band. The wind, the impending rain and her mood all combined to make studying impossible. Teslyn picked up her data PADD, got to her feet and headed for her dorm room. Maybe the atmosphere there would be more conducive to work.

Phrem was in the living room when she got there. Phrem was cool, but it still made Teslyn feel funny to call her roommate..."it". But since Phrem was not male or female, there was little choice and it had been its suggestion.

"Well today?" asked Phrem with a hissing loop-sided smile. It sat on the floor, absentmindedly combing a few claws through the gray fur on its abdomen. Three of its four stumpy limbs were supporting its weight and the last, the front left, was doing the combing. Phrem was only three feet tall and did shed, but it was neat, clean and quiet. Teslyn would not have minded a more talkative roommate, but she was not complaining.

"Yes, I'm feeling well, thank you. How's it going with you, Phrem?" she asked pleasantly.

Phrem did not seem convinced. "Me well. Bothering mind? Classmate upset?" it questioned.

"No," Teslyn reassured it. "I'm not having any trouble with Rayvon anymore. I assured her that I was over Ly just like you advised me to do and she finally believed me. It's not that." Teslyn and Ly Kent broke up three months ago. He quickly moved on to Rayvon Splinter, but Teslyn couldn't find anyone to date seriously, since. This convinced Rayvon that Teslyn was going to try to get Ly back and the girl had not looking kindly on the idea, however faults.

Teslyn plopped down on the floor next to Phrem with a deep, depressed sigh. "I have a weird problem," she began. "I know this person...they are..." She chuckled. "Impossible to deal with, but there is still something about them that...makes me do stupid things. The point is I haven't seen this person in almost a year, except in passing and tomorrow I will see them. I'm scared to death!"

"Mean?" Phrem asked, adding concern to its nasal sounding voice.

"No," Teslyn answered, uncertain how to describe the person in question.

"Embarrass?"

"Well, the situation is embarrassing. I offered something and they said no, but I think they wanted to say yes, but...it's really complicated. Anyway, I see them tomorrow and I just can't get my head on straight about it." Teslyn sighed as her shoulders slumped.

Phrem nuzzled her shoulder with its snout. Its soft fur tickling her cheek. "Sleep night?" it suggested.

"I doubt it. I'm not tired and I'm too wired to sleep even if I were."

"Love person?" It asked this giving her a suspicious grin.

"No. I like...sort of like them, but they're not easy to like. I'm sorry. I know I'm not making any sense. If it weren't about to rain, I'd take a walk, but since that's out maybe I'll take a water shower. Thanks for listening, Phrem." Teslyn nuzzled it back and got up from the floor.

"Help not," it said sadly.

"You listened. That was a help," Teslyn assured it and headed for her room, grabbing some fresh clothes and a towel before heading to her bathroom.

She ordered the shower nice and hot, but the peace and quiet did not help since it gave Teslyn no distraction from her thoughts.

"Now he's got me brooding over him!" she mumbled, irritated with herself. "I bet he hasn't thought of me in months and here I am acting like he won't be able to keep from looking lustfully at me tomorrow. I am not going to do this. He's just a pain in the ass man and he means nothing to me! Let it go, Teslyn!"

Her subconscious didn't abide by her wishes. Moment after moment of the time that Teslyn spent with the commandant, alone in their tent, flooded her mind. The water trickling down her body did nothing to soothe her. She ended up back in her room, sitting on her bed, meditating. Phrem was sympathetic and did not disturb her. It was three in the morning before she was able to clear her mind enough to retrieve the data PADD (wishing it was not so named) and attempted to get back to her studies.

They broke the class into two days. Professor Mays had met with Data on Friday of last week to go over the plans. Mostly, the commandant would lie on a table in a hospital gown, getting poked, examined and discussed. It was not very invigorating or dignified, but it was needed. This was a required test for the students, so someone from his family had to provide the Academy with a test subject. A simulation could be used, but Data did not like the idea of leaving the well-being of one of his kin to training from a simulation.

Data was in meetings all morning since he would be out of touch for the rest of the day. This pleased him, it gave him something to concentrate on. The class began at 1000 hours so Data made sure he was exactly on time. He had no desire to be even thirty seconds early.

"Ah, welcome Commandant. We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Professor Mays stood at the head of the class, holding out the gown Data would need to wear. As the commandant crossed into the large classroom to her side she continued. "We have the exam room set up for you and there's a dressing room to the right. Class, let's all give Commandant Soong a hand for volunteering to be our test subject today and tomorrow." The thin blonde woman grinned at Data as she led the clapping.

For the first time, Data allowed himself to look over the class. He hoped against the laws of probability that Teslyn would have been sick today, but she was there. She had pulled her hair back in a neat braid. Data had never seen her hair done this way and was shocked to find that it had the same affect on him that Lessa's braids used to have. He wanted the young woman to free her locks of the braid.

He sighed and collected himself. This was not a good sign. Nodding at the applause, he took the gown from Professor Mays and headed to the next room to change.

Data did not like being out of his uniform during work hours, but the lesson required it. Barefoot and uncomfortably naked underneath the modest gown, Data made his way to the examination table. He was able to keep his dignity as he slid on the table, but only because he was still alone in the room. Once in place, he ordered the computer to signal the professor that he was ready.

Forty-three seconds later, the door opened for the professor and ten students to enter the room. The rest of the class took seats in the observation area encircling the exam room on the floor above. Teslyn was among the ten that approached Data now. The android closed his eyes for a moment, relieved that he had taken all of his sexual programs off-line before coming here.

Since Teslyn was excelling in this course, and all of her other courses, she was one of the first to study him. She ran the hand scanner over his body and passed it to one of her classmates.

"Your blood and lubrication fluid pressures are up a bit, Commandant," the second male that looked at the readings, noted. "Is that from stress, sir?"

"Perhaps it is from embarrassment, Cadet." Data kept his eyes focused on the ceiling, as he replied. "This is a slightly unnerving situation to be in. Akin to a dream that I have heard many humanoids suffer from, in the form of showing up for school having forgotten to wear one's pants."

There were titters around the room at his comment, notably from Professor Mays. Data could hear one of the female students whisper to another that she would have been willing to take warp field dynamics three times if she could see the commandant without pants. After some additional tittering, the other young woman suggested that maybe they could think of something that would require lifting the lower half of the commandant's gown.

With eyebrows halfway up his brow, Data lifted his head from the table and stared pointedly at the two young girls. "Perhaps you are not aware, one of the characteristic of my kind is superior hearing. I would not recommend your proposed course of action, ladies." Lowering himself back down, Data noted that Teslyn produced a sheet and covered him with it, while glaring at the two girls. Professor Mays also looked sternly at them.

The rest of the group turned to titter, but this time at the girls' expense.

"Considering the commandant has graciously given us his time, the least we can do is treat him with respect and not take advantage of his good nature," Mays admonished them. The girls looked embarrassed and lowered their eyes to the floor.

Teslyn looked daggers at the girls until she noticed Data was staring at her with a blank expression that only hinted at his thankfulness for her protectiveness. He waited patiently for her to look down at him before he looked away.

 _~ Is something wrong, Commandant? ~_ Teslyn thought to him, in a formal mental tone.

Data cursed himself for not considering she would turn to this form of private communication. Here he had been trying to not revisit the connection between them and instead, that was exactly what he had done.

 _~ No, Cadet. ~_ He copied her formality in his mental tone. _~ I am relieved you were not one of those young women. ~_

 _~ Once you commented on their words, I could hear the echo of what they said in their minds.~_ Teslyn informed him _~ I am not into playing peeping Tom, Commandant. Before...I only wanted to see what a lover wished to show me. ~_ Her mental tone was haughty now, however it was her choice of words that affected Data most.

Clamping down on the terror he felt at her use of the word "lover", Data only responded. _~ I see. ~_

This was all he allowed, before closing off his receptiveness to further contact. As strong as she was, Teslyn would be able to get through. Data hoped she would respect his wish for privacy in his own mind, just this once. It was an enormous relief that no further thoughts forced themselves into his mind.

The rest of the morning proceeded without incident. Data was glad when Teslyn finished her part and with the giggly young women, moved to the observation ring above. What he had not anticipated was how impossible it now was not to allow his eyes to drift in her direction, above his head. In all fairness, she was incredibly beautiful, even with her hair in that abhorrent braid.

Pulling his eyes away from her face, Data noticed there were five other young women who wore their hair in a braid. As hands poked here and there on his person, Data concentrated on the young women, one at a time. Astonished, he discovered he felt no compulsion to untie their hair, but as soon as he looked back at Teslyn, the impulse returned.

Teslyn's head turned with a jerk and she was suddenly looking directly at Data. With a look of confused distress, he watched as her hand came up to touch her braid.

Data wrenched his eyes away from her. But a second later he could hear her insulted and hurt question in his mind.

 _~ Abhorrent braid? ~_ Her tone reminded him of the time when they had stumbled on the subject of whether she had ever hurt someone with her pyrokenetic gift.

 _~ I apologize, Teslyn. I did not intend to direct that thought in your direction. I hope you can forgive me. ~_

 _~ What the hell do you mean you didn't intend to direct it at me? It was ABOUT me! ~_

 _~ I did not intend to- ~_ Professor Mays announcing their ninety minute break cut off this thought. She ordered everyone to clear the room so the commandant could see to changing.

Properly attired, Data walked out of the empty classroom, regret occupying most of his thought processes, as he continued out of the building.

Some years ago, the commandant suggested creating a duck pond as a place for quiet relaxation for staff and the cadets. Data headed there now hoping the peaceful scenery would soothe his troubled mind.

Teslyn had gone from hurt and insulted to insulted and furious in those last seconds of their communication. Considering what thoughts she had overheard from him, Data could not fault her in this. He did not understand why it was that he continued to think, say or do the wrong thing around her. Months of separation had obviously not reduced Teslyn's affect on him. He had suspected this would be true judging by his nervousness regarding seeing her again. He did not expect to have this little control over his thoughts and actions in her presence.

The sound of approaching voices drew Data out of his inner reflection. It seemed the female students in today's class were aware he frequented this spot. He could not hear Teslyn's voice among those that advanced towards his position, but turning to look in their direction, he could see her distinctive red hair in the group. She was nodding at something another young woman was saying, but sensing the commandant's gaze, Teslyn gave him an irritated look before turning her attention back to her classmate.

Data felt disappointed in himself. He was in closer contact with her only moments before havoc ensued. He not only communicated telepathically with Teslyn, he also hurt her. Data suspected his feelings of connection to Teslyn caused this. She was not and could not be his! He must stop comparing Teslyn to Lessa! Then he must stop thinking of this cadet completely!

With a glance back in the redhead's direction, Data admitted the need to make amends with her. Then he could put her back in the corner of his mind.

The two giggly young women who had made lewd remarks earlier were now making a beeline for the commandant. This was the last thing he needed, so Data turned his back on the entire approaching group, hoping they would take the hint and leave him be.

The sound of the two tittering females followed by the others continued to get closer and Data briefly wished he had Lessa's telekinetic gift and could mentally push all of these young women away.

"Commandant...there you are! Jada and I were hoping to speak with you for a moment." This came from the dark haired young woman and her companion, a blonde, nodded with hesitant enthusiasm.

"I trust you will keep your comments to a minimum and refrain from including my clothing in the subject matter?" His disappointment in their past behavior, clear in his tone as he asked.

The blonde blushed. As she opened her mouth to speak, the remainder of the group, including Teslyn, circled the commandant. Data noted Teslyn was on the outer ring and still looked insulted.

"We really were just joking about that, Commandant. You do have very sexy legs though...sir!" she hastily added with a choking laugh. The majority of the group giggled nervously as well. Data noted Teslyn was among those who refrained.

"I would also request excluding my legs and the rest of my anatomy from your topics of discussion. I can and will report you both for improper conduct should you not comply, Cadets," he informed the young women, sternly.

They looked admonished, but not repentant. "Of course, sir. We would not want to embarrass you," the dark haired young woman, Raylish Meridock, said with malevolence in her tone. "I did notice in the study material, it made reference to your sexual programs...oh, pardon me, the sexual programs of Soong type androids." Raylish covered her mouth, obviously pretending to recover from an unintentional faux pas. The laughter was rising from the circle as she continued. "Would damage to certain areas of your body effect your sexual program's performance sir?" She asked this, allowing her eyes to wander down Data's lean frame. She paused to gaze fondly at his crotch before returning her eyes to his face.

From the back of the group, Teslyn Anala gave a loud, mortified gasp, differing from the majority who just giggled. Pushing through the small throng, Teslyn made her way to Raylish's side, grabbing the other woman's arm. Teslyn pulled Raylish around to face her and glared at her, incensed.

"You've sunk to a new low, Raylish. You've never had much couth, but to speak to the commandant in this way is beyond what I would have expected, even from you!" Teslyn retained her hold on the young woman's arm and when Raylish tried to pull away, she discovered just how strong Teslyn was.

"You going to set me on fire, Kalestrian?" Raylish asked, sneering at Teslyn, challengingly. Jada gasped and looked pleadingly at Teslyn.

"It would serve you right, but I'm not going to compromise myself for the likes of you," Teslyn said with a roll of her eyes. "But I can add my voice to that of the commandant if you don't turn around right now and find someone else to annoy." Teslyn released Raylish's arm while pushing her back. Jada sighed with relief, but Raylish was not that bright. She continued her attempt to stare Teslyn down until the blonde pulled her away.

Without even looking at the commandant, Teslyn turned away. The rest of the group followed her lead. Data called to her, but was gratified that only Teslyn turned back to face him. She stood her ground though, forcing him to come to her.

Speaking softly, he said, "I thank you for interceding on my behalf. I will speak to Professor Mays regarding this incident. They will be censured for this and the previous incident," he assured her.

"That's your business, Commandant." Teslyn looked into his eyes, defiantly. "I wouldn't presume to interfere with you private life. And I sure as hell wouldn't want to do anything to cause you to insult how I chose to wear my hair or anything else about me." Deciding they were done here, Teslyn turned on her heels to leave him, but Data grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.

Looking at him with shock in her golden eyes, she allowed some of her rage to colour the mental tone of the thought she sent to him. Data also noticed the air around them suddenly became heavy and warm.

 _~ You dare touch me, Commandant? I would have assumed that my skin would also be abhorrent to you. ~_

Data released her, but shook his head. _~ I did not intend to insult you with that thought, Teslyn. As it is a long story, suffice it to say it is not as much of an insult as it would seem. ~_

Teslyn gave him an incredulous look. _~ So you expect me to believe that thinking of my hair as abhorrent- ~_

 _~ No, Teslyn, not your hair...the braid. If you must know, when Lessa and I first met, she wore her hair in a braid. I discovered that I preferred her hair free of its plait. What you overheard was my taking note how the braids belonging to the other females present had no effect on me. However, when I looked at you, I wished to...free your hair of the braid. I prefer your hair loose,~_ Data admitted to her. He did not want to reveal this, but as Lessa had often reminded him, lying to a telepath was foolish.

Teslyn now looked stunned, but that turned back to rage quickly.

 _~ How dare you! You compare your feelings for Lessa to ME! You made it quite clear to me that you didn't want me, so don't come back now and act like you regret your decision. You had your chance, Commandant, and you rejected me. There's nothing between us, so you just keep your thoughts away from me! ~_ She stomped away from him and this time, Data let her go.

He had failed with Teslyn again. Turning back to the duck pond, he doubted he would take any comfort from it now.

The rest of the class time proceeded without incident, but for the few moments the commandant found his eyes wandering to Teslyn's face. She would turn angrily away from him once she noticed his stare. Data had trouble keeping the sadness from his eyes each time she did.

The second half of the lesson the following day, included a question and answer period held in the classroom. To Teslyn's discomfort, she had a question. The idea of speaking to Data, even in this forum, made her furious, so leaning over to her closest friend, Jacquie Lore, Teslyn asked her if she would ask the commandant her question.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself, Teslyn?" Jacquie asked, confused. The half El-Aurian, half human pushed a dark brown wisp of hair behind one of her delicately molded ears and grinned brightly back at her friend. Crisp amusement glowed in her deep brown eyes.

Teslyn thought a moment and then told her friend she just didn't like the commandant. "Something about him bothers me...let's just leave it at that."

Jacquie smiled, knowingly. "You do remember I'm a listener, studying to become a counselor, don't you Tez? I don't believe that for a moment. I was there when you came to his rescue yesterday." Jacquie turned her head to look back at the Commandant, crossing her slim, shapely legs as she did. At five foot five, Jacquie's trim figure was not what got one's attention, it was the deep look of knowing in her eyes.

Teslyn sighed and looked back at her note PADD.

"Ah, now I see. The lady doth protest too much. You have a thing for him, don't you?"

Teslyn looked up, a fire in her eyes. "I don't have a thing for him," she hissed. "He is a shortsighted, stubborn, pigheaded, foolish man and he- I don't like him, now will you ask him my damn question or not?"

With a knowing chuckle, Jacquie nodded. The young woman also found the commandant's reaction interesting. Before answering, his eyes traveled to rest on Teslyn for just a second. Teslyn looked away and he turned his attention back to Jacquie before responding to the question. Keeping her eyes open, Jacquie also noted the odd look the commandant gave Teslyn just before he left the classroom at the conclusion of the lesson. Jacquie had no idea what was going on with Teslyn and the commandant, but it obviously wasn't what Teslyn was trying to convince her was going on.

Data returned home rather late that evening, pleased to discover that Grace, his housekeeper, was still in the kitchen. He greeted her respectfully and took his work to his office. Returning to the kitchen, he began to chat with the kind-hearted, white haired woman.

Being an observant woman, Grace noticed that whatever was troubling him, was worse. He sat on one of the chairs that lined the bar that surrounded the outside of the well-appointed kitchen. His shoulders sagged, his expression was grim and he did not meet her eyes. Grace doubted that his recent break up with Rilla Plessintary was behind his return to sadness. Grace had no intention of allowing this shadow of pain to once again overtake her master. It took a little verbal poking and prodding, but he finally met her eyes.

"Grace, I find myself in need of counseling. I have an indiscretion to confess. Would you be uncomfortable if I were to confide in you?" Data asked her, looking miserable.

Wiping the water from her hands with her towel, Grace smiled gently at him. "I've known you for a long time, sir. I can't believe it is as bad as you make it sound." The soft-spoken woman put the towel down and studied his expression.

"I wish I were worthy of your faith in me. I am not," Data assured her.

"Well, I guess we will see." She came to sit beside him. "Tell me, I will keep your confidence, Commandant."

It took some time, but Data slowly and concisely told Grace about his first meeting with Cadet Teslyn Anala and the adversarial relationship that instantly developed between them. Grace seemed shocked at some of what Teslyn had said to him, but Data could tell his housemistress did not exactly disagree with Teslyn's sentiments.

Deciding he could no longer keep the terrible secret of what had happened between them when he lost his temper, Data told Grace how he had kissed Teslyn and then how she has initiated a second kiss moments later. He admitted his desire to be intimate with the girl, and his simultaneous feelings of mortification and guilt. Finally, he hung his head. He lamented how after over twenty years he finally had found a woman who not only desired him, but whom he desired, yet as a student she was forbidden to him.

Reaching over to squeeze his shoulder, Grace asked him what had caused the dam to break now. He went on to tell her about the events of the last two days and how horribly he had behaved with Teslyn.

"I believe the young woman has genuine feelings for you as well, sir," Grace noted, calmly.

"No," Data insisted, his head coming up sharply. "She was seeing a young man during the expedition. She only made the offer of sexual contact in an attempt to jolt me from my mourning. Teslyn has no fondness for me. It is irrelevant if she does. Virtually everything that occurred between us is inappropriate!" Data fumed, with self-recrimination.

"But that won't always be true, sir. She's in her third year, correct? Once she graduates from the Academy, the restriction will lift, true?" The expression on her employer's face told Grace he had not considered this fact.

"That is essentially correct, but I do not believe that...she was dating a man then and-"

"Sir, I doubt that your unfortunate mental comment about her hair would have affected her so strongly unless she had some remaining feelings for you. While I agree these restrictions are in place to protect, I must side with the cadet for this one. You didn't want to abuse your authority over her and she had no intention of jeopardizing your position or hers. It was simply a case of bad timing for both of you." Grace smiled at him and put a caring hand over his. "Don't burn your bridges behind you, sir. There must be a way for you to make amends with her within these regulations. Follow the rules they have laid out for you now and maybe soon, you can have what you desire." Grace came to her feet, but gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "I still think you are one of the most honorable men I have ever known. I want to see you happy, sir. Your secret is safe with me. Talk to her and if you need more advice, I will always be there for you."

Astounded, Data watched Grace slowly make her way to the garage. He realized she had been waiting for him to come home so she could pry all of this out of him. He made a mental note to tell her just how much he valued her tomorrow.

Data took care of the work he could not finish earlier, though much of his mind was on what Grace had said. It was true, Teslyn would be out of the Academy in one year and four mouths. Would it be possible to initiate a relationship with her then? The mere suggestion of this filled him with longing.

 _I cannot love her, I know almost nothing about her!_ He realized this fact made little difference. He was able to reject dozens of women in the past with very little knowledge of them. He was instantly curious about what exactly caused attraction between two beings. Even with all the research done in this area, the fact was one simply wanted who they wanted. Logic played almost no part of this emotional connection.

The days passed and Data found he could not keep his mind from Teslyn Anala. Grace was correct, he had to find a way to gain Teslyn's forgiveness. Before heading to his first meeting of the day, Commandant Data Soong sent Teslyn Anala a recorded plea to allow him to speak with her this evening. He promised to be brief and not interfere with any plans she would have for the evening.

"I would like to contact you at 1720 hours. I deeply regret my mistake. Please allow me to atone for my error." Data kept his manner formal in appearance, but hoped Teslyn would be able to see and read between the lines.

Data took his lunch break down by the pond and almost at once felt compelled to look up. Seated on a bench on the other side of the water sat Teslyn, looking at him. With his exceptional vision, Data could clearly make out that she looked confused, but he doubted anyone else would be able to confirm she was looking at him. Data held on to hope as he opened his mind to her. He was not disappointed.

 _~ You took a chance contacting me via computer, Commandant, ~_ she chastised him.

 _~ No, there are no rules against communications. I have upset you, Teslyn and I must make amends. Will you allow me to do so? ~_

 _~ You think it's an accident that I'm here now? Go on, I'm listening. ~_

Trying to compose himself, Data took a breath and plunged into some of what he had been considering in the last few days. He told Teslyn about confiding in Grace and what she had suggested.

 _~ Why was there no apology in there, Commandant? ~_ Teslyn asked, once he paused.

 _~ It is now my belief it was more than my misstep regarding your braid that day, that offended you. Grace made note of your statement that I had rejected you. ~_ Data knew she could not see the anguished expression on his face, so he sent her a clear sense of just how he felt. _~ I cannot touch you, Teslyn, yet I wish to touch you. Please forgive me now and consider me later. I propose if the end of next year finds us both...unattached we attempt to determine if a relationship is possible between us. ~_

Even from this distance Data could hear the small gasp that escaped Teslyn's lips. The astonished expression that took over her features overshadowed the sudden glassiness of her eyes. She lowered her head and covered her eyes so no passerby could see her sudden distress.

Her only response was, _~ Me? ~_

 _~ You did suggest once, who I needed was possibly right under my nose. You were under my nose then, Teslyn. Will you wait for me...or allow me to wait for you? ~_

Two hands covered her face and Data could head the telltale sounds of weeping.

 _~ Why do you cry, Teslyn? ~_ Data asked.

 _~ I've been fighting with my head for months now that I felt nothing for you and you were just a pain in the ass man. ~_ She sniffed and looked up from her hands. Giving him a quirky smile she continued. _~ You still are a pain in the ass, but I guess I could get used to that pain. We will wait.~_

Data could not help but smile. _~ Thank you, Teslyn. May I ask...how Mister Kent fares? ~_ Data asked, giving into this need to know.

Teslyn laughed, but choked it back realizing how crazy she would appear to the casual observer. _~ You'd have to ask Ly that question, Data. He and I broke up. ~_

Data did not even try to suppress the mental sigh. _~ I am sorry- ~_

 _~ Ha! You're not in the least bit sorry. You never thought he was right for me, so I don't believe for a moment that you're sorry he's out of your way. ~_ Teslyn grinned at him from across the pond.

Data felt his heart warmed by her smile and her teasing. This was how it should be between them. _~ Agreed, however I cannot ask you to refrain from seeing someone between now and...when we are free to see each other. I will also be forced to escort various female officers- ~_

She cut him off. _~ I know about that and right now, I don't think I want to hear about it. I think we should end this conversation for now. I forgive you and...I'll wait for you...even if we're not alone while we wait. ~_

It was difficult to end his conversation with Teslyn and move from the bench, but she agreed to give a relationship a chance in the future and this helped Data to breathe again. He could not fathom seeing someone else now, but he would have to go to all of those boring dances and other duty related events.

Grace was ecstatic to hear how he and Teslyn had come to an agreement. She promised to help him get through the lonely months of waiting ahead.

Just before the end of the school year, Professor Jet contacted the commandant. She was in charge of this year's final dance party for the students and called to beg him to be her last chaperone. She needed one more and hadn't been able to fill the spot.

"Please sir, you're my last chance," the dark haired Amazon pleaded.

While he felt no attraction for Professor Jet, Data respected and liked her. He hoped this was not a mistake as he accepted. He intended to determine if Teslyn planned to attend this event, but realized that he could not know for certain without asking her. There was no record of her purchasing a ticket yet, but if a date purchased one for her...

Data decided to send a text message to her computer. He sent her a copy of the list of chaperones for the dance and highlighted his own name.

He was just walking home when Teslyn called to him telepathically.

 _~ I take it you don't want me to come to the dance next week? ~_ A teasing tone was clearly projected.

 _~ I would not think it wise, ~_ Data admitted.

He could hear her laugh. _~ What do you think will happen, Data? You think we'll see each other, race across the room and grab each other in a passionate kiss in the center of the dance floor?~_ As Telepaths frequently did, the description of actions were often accompanied with the image of said description.

On the lowest level of thought he had, Data winced. ~ No, however the idea has merit. Should you wish to act out that scenario a year from now, I am interested. ~ Data assured her, comically. Teasing made it easier.

 _~ Very funny. I'll think about it and get back to you in twelve months. Really, Data. I don't think we're that weak willed. I'm not sure if I'm going or not, but my friend Jacquie is going and I have the feeling she'll make me go too. We can deal with this if it comes. You are awfully cute, but I think I can manage to resist the compulsion to rip your clothes off for one night. ~_

She was still teasing him and he knew this, but her words still had an affect. He took a moment to stifle the desire that raged within him.

 _~ I'm sorry. I'm not trying to...be that kind of tease. We'll be fine. You'll see. Be well, Data. ~_

Data wished Teslyn well and she broke off their link. He was not sure he agreed with her assurance that all would work out, but he hoped she was right.

The night of the dance Teslyn called to Data, just to inform him Jacquie had done as expected and conned her best friend into attending the dance. The redhead was certain, however, all would be fine.

 _~ We can talk in public. I looked up all those accursed rules too and no one can drag us off to the guillotine for just talking. And I'll behave, I promise! ~_

Data agreed, but was still nervous. The evening was enjoyable, at first. Even as chaperone and commandant, he could dance with any female present. Several students asked and Professor Trisha Jet also invited the commandant for a whirl on the dance floor. She thanked him again for agreeing to come and act as chaperone.

"I was at wits end trying to fill this last spot. If you hadn't agreed, I may have been tempted to start back at the top of the list, but threaten them this time," Jet said with a soft chuckle as they danced.

"I am happy to have saved you from that temptation," Data commented with an easy grin.

During his dance with Professor Jet, Data noticed two young women entering. One of them had flaming red hair. Since this dance was a year-end celebration, the cadets were given a little extra leeway with the theme. The one chosen was Greek and Roman mythology. There was a small framed young man running around the room with a toy bow and arrows, claiming to be Cupid. One of the larger boys in the class had proclaimed himself Zeus and was trying to prove it by flirting outrageously with every female in the room, including the female chaperones.

As the commandant observed Teslyn moving through the crowded entrance, he decided she must be Venus. Her hair was piled in curls atop her head, with hanging ringlets brushing her cream white shoulders. Once she was free of the crowd he had a better view of her dress. Following the tradition of the gods, her left shoulder and arm were bare. The emerald green dress was pinched above her right shoulder but came down, covering her breasts and was pinched again at her right hip. This left a large area of her left side bare. The skirt of the dress was full and flowing but as she stepped, Data could see her right leg revealed through a deep slit. When she turned to grin at her friend, Cadet Jacqueline Lore, the commandant could see the long train that draped down from Teslyn's right shoulder. The way it fell left surprisingly little of her back actually covered.

"Are you okay, Commandant?" Jet asked him, concerned over the sudden change in his expression.

Data realized how slow and halting his movements had become at the sight of Teslyn Anala. Since Cupid had also taken notice of the two new arrivals, the commandant used the young man as an excuse.

"I have observed Cupid's aim to be precarious at times. I have been considering speaking to him regarding his bow and arrow."

Jet laughed. "The arrows are soft tipped and well cushioned. I inspected them myself, sir. He could hit someone in the eye, but even then, I doubt it would do more damage than sting for a moment. I do see your nemesis has arrived, however," Jet told him, pointing.

"Nemesis?" he questioned. He was not surprised to see Jet pointing out Teslyn.

"I've never seen two people engage in an argument like the one I witnessed between you and that cadet. She does have an excellent GPA, but I still think you should have given her some sort of reprimand for her behavior during last year's expedition."

"As I told you at the time it had become the norm between us and...we came to settle our differences. I bear her no ill will," the commandant insisted, smoothly. Jet didn't seem convinced, but she did let the matter drop. They finished their dance in companionable silence.

Since his purpose here was to monitor the behavior of the cadets, Data had no trouble stealing glances at Teslyn. He watched her enjoy talking with her friends and dancing with several of the young men. The commandant walked the perimeter of the dance floor. He turned to make his way back along his path when he found a cadet standing in his path. Cadet Lore stood grinning up at him. He had no idea why she would be smiling at him in the manner, but it made him instantly wary.

"Good evening, Cadet. Do you require some assistance?" the commandant inquired, politely.

"Actually sir, I do. You see, I have this friend and I suspect she has a crush on you. Teslyn claims she doesn't like you, but dislike is not what she feels." The petite brunette practically beamed at him as she told him this.

"Cadet Teslyn Anala?" Data asked, innocently.

"You know her name?" the brunette asked, her smile becoming even wider. "I find that quite interesting," she noted with amusement. The glow in her brown eyes intensified.

Data looked perturbed. "I know the names of every cadet registered here. You are all known to me, as well as the complete records of each of you. That is in my nature, Cadet," he reminded her, impatiently.

"Oh, that's right...I remember that fact from the study material when you came to our class for those two days. What did it say again...remembers every fact they are exposed to? Was that it?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yes. I recall that you asked a question about my circulatory systems."

The cadet grinned again. "Actually, that was Teslyn's question, but she didn't want to ask you herself and claimed that she didn't like you. Like I said, I believe there is more there than she is willing to admit, so I need your help." With a wicked grin, the young woman took firm hold of Data's arm and pulled him along behind her. "You've been dancing with several girls here tonight, so I see no reason why you couldn't dance with my best friend too," the cadet explained as she headed towards her table with the commandant in tow.

Data did not like this idea at all, but what excuse could he use to decline? Every one that came to mind sounded more suspicious than simply agreeing to dance. Teslyn had her back to them and he could not bring himself to call to her mind.

"Be nice to her, Commandant, okay? She's been down since she broke up with her old boyfriend and I think it would lift her spirits if you were nice to her." Cadet Lore's tone was full of such thoughtful compassion for her friend that Data found he felt touched on Teslyn's behalf.

The brunette came up to Teslyn and tapped her on the back, pulling her from her conversation with an ever flirtatious Zeus. At Teslyn's questioning expression, the young woman pulled the commandant into view and grinned broadly at her.

"Look who's free for a dance! You've been sitting too long, Teslyn, go dance," her friend all but ordered her.

Feeling very out of place, Data offered Teslyn his hand and said, "I believe this is where I am supposed to invite you for a dance, Cadet Anala." He was trying very hard to remain calm, but the sight of Teslyn as she came to her feet was intoxicating. Teslyn playfully kicked her friend as they passed, but Data pretended not to notice. He just placed her hand on his arm and led her to the dance floor.

"I take it this wasn't your idea?" Teslyn corroborated once they turned to face each other.

It took Data three tries before he could place his arm loosely around Teslyn's waist without being forced to place his hand on her bare skin. Relieved the train of her dress finally cooperated and covered his hand and her waist, he relaxed slightly and pulled Teslyn into the proper stance.

"No, your friend cornered me and insisted I dance with you. She informed me during the two days I volunteered to assist in your class lesson, you told her you disliked me. Is that correct?" Data asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Teslyn blushed slightly, but only for a second. "I was still mad at you about the braid comment then. I didn't like you!" She gave him a haughty smirk. Her expression reminded Data of his bother, Lore. Even after his memory wipe, Lore could smirk like no other, but Teslyn came close.

As they moved together, the train of her dress began to slip from its protective place over Data's hand. Teslyn's flesh contacted his fingertips. Data closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his emotional response to this young woman.

"What's wrong?" Teslyn asked, noticing Data's distress.

"Given that you had foreknowledge of my attendance for this event, could you not have chosen a more appropriate garment for this evening?" Data managed to say, between clenched teeth.

 _~ What do you mean inappropriate...oh! I thought you meant about it not being Roman enough, but I assure you it is. I'm sorry, Data, but I didn't pick this dress. Jacquie brought it with her and insisted I wear it. I couldn't exactly tell her I didn't want to turn on the commandant, so I needed to wear one of those baggy dresses they also wore, now could I? ~_ she defended.

Data's expression told her he wished she had. _~ It is a most attractive garment...what there is of it, ~_ he teased, trying to make light of the situation.

She grinned and switched to spoken. "I note you didn't dress in character, sir. While I won't make any rude comment like those of Jada and Raylish, you could have carried off the toga with your...legs. But your dress uniform is nice too." Teslyn gave him an amused smile. She was trying not to be obvious in her appraising glances at his choice of dress this evening. The current Starfleet dress uniform was very flattering on the commandant, though. It was all black except for a coloured stripe across the chest. In Data's case, the stripe was the deep red of command with the gold piping to denote his rack of Admiral. The rest of the suit fit his lean form well enough to be complimentary, but not unseemly. Teslyn admonished herself for thinking about his body, just like those girls had.

Oblivious to her observations, Data simply narrowed his eyes at her, waited a moment and then smiled. "I find your teasing does not have the affect you most likely intend, Cadet," he said, fighting the urge to pull her tightly against him.

"I can see and hear that. I am trying to behave," she insisted.

Data gave her a skeptical look. "I was not aware that you ever behaved, Cadet. Or was that an admission to your misbehavior?" He found the look of shock that took over Teslyn's features, amusing. Why did this feel so natural and so...right?

"I think maybe I should have kicked you instead of Jacquie...sir," Teslyn shot back.

Data sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "It would seem you have not changed significantly since our last encounter." _~ Why does that please me? ~_ he sent to her privately. "As this song is ending, I will bid you a good evening. Be well, Cadet Anala." He reluctantly released her, giving her a formal nod.

Teslyn returned his nod, smiling mildly. "You have changed a bit. You do smile a little more, Commandant. It suits you much better than the pouting. Thank you for the dance and...stay well." She carefully curtsied before him.

Data watched Teslyn lower her head and curtsy. He tried not to allow the look of longing to overtake his features. He wanted her back in his arms and he wanted more of an opportunity to speak with her. He had so many things he wanted to talk about with her. Even this brief conversation was startlingly enjoyable. He could not believe he had gone from dreading the sight of her, to craving it, but that was how things now stood. It was painful to part from her, but this dance strengthened his resolve. In one year, he would be free to court Teslyn Anala, and he intended to do that, and more.

Professor Jet watched Commandant Soong part ways with the infamous Cadet Anala. She was shocked he'd agreed to a dance with the disagreeable young woman, but from her vantage point, it seemed like he'd been coaxed into it. By the expression on his face now, he wasn't happy about something, and it was clear it had a lot to do with the cadet that now made her way back to her friends.

The commandant was too good-natured. He was allowing this opinionated and outspoken young girl to insult and emotionally injure him and Jet intended to put a stop to it. Should Anala try to find a way to corner the commandant again tonight, she would have to get around Trisha Jet first.

Teslyn hadn't really thought about it before she'd danced with Data, but looking at him now, she noticed how gracefully he moved. Shelly Natterhold was in his arms and he was waltzing her across the floor like a professional dancer. The frustration of this ridiculous situation came home to Teslyn in that moment. Data was happy as they danced. Teslyn felt his calm and contentedness as he held her. She knew having to wait bothered him a great deal. Watching Shelly dance with him now, Teslyn realized Shel was freer to flirt with him than she.

This made Teslyn angry.

Jacquie still believed Teslyn was brooding over her break up with Ly. The fact he was now going through women like others go through socks, was disturbing, but Teslyn didn't feel much of anything for Ly now. She felt sorry that something caused him to act this foolishly. She'd tried to talk some sense into him a few weeks ago, but he'd reacted just as poorly as the commandant had to her opinions about his life. The only exception being he hadn't tried to kiss her.

Teslyn felt her cheeks grow warm at the memory of that kiss with Data and then the one she'd initiated with him. Damn, but he was a great kisser!

 _How in the hell am I gonna be able to wait a whole year before I can get him to kiss me like that again?_ she wondered with an exasperated sigh. _Gee, even when I stop wanting to hit him, he's still a pain in the ass man!_ she lamented. Thankfully, she was pulled from her introspection by Zeus coming to take her back to the dance floor. He wanted to continue their discussion about the pros and cons of replicated skin transplants versus organically grown cloned ones. While they were dancing and debating, Cupid came by and shot both of them with his arrow, proclaiming another pair to have gained the approval of the gods.

Not able to resist, Zeus quipped, "How would you know? I barred you from the last meeting of the gods, little one?" He then threatened to strike Cupid down with a lighting bolt if he didn't go bother someone else.

Over the course of the evening Teslyn did catch the eye of the commandant, but she tried to keep her telepathic tendril away from him. She didn't want him to overhear her undressing him in her mind's eye. When the evening was almost over and many had already left, Teslyn decided the world wouldn't end if she asked the commandant of the Academy to dance one more time. It was possible she wouldn't be this close to him again until she graduated next summer, since he would officiate over that event, as he had every year for the last century and more.

Teslyn told Jacquie she wanted to go home soon, but had one more thing to do before they did. Her friend nodded and winked at the guy she'd been dancing with most of the night. He grinned and led Jacquie to the floor for a final dance.

Teslyn made her way towards Data, but was stunned to feel a hand reach out and grab her arm. Turning, she found the hand belonged to Professor Jet. The raven haired Amazon had a very disagreeable expression on her chiseled face.

"What are you doing?" Teslyn asked her. "Is something wrong?" With this many people about, Teslyn's telepathic barriers were in place so she wouldn't get a headache from all the thoughts that would bombard her if she lowered them.

"Yes, Cadet. Your choice of direction is what's wrong. It looked like you were heading towards the commandant and it would be best if you changed your direction." The warning in Jet's tone was unmistakable.

Pulling her arm free, Teslyn said, "With all due respect, Professor, I don't see how who I choose to dance with is your business. This doesn't exactly fall under-"

"Have you forgotten that I was there, Cadet?" Jet asked, interrupting Teslyn. "I witnessed your disgraceful behavior and treatment of the commandant on last year's expedition. The commandant is a great man and deserves respect. You gave him nothing but grief and insolence. I still don't understand why he didn't have you censured for the way you acted, but I respected his wishes and took no action against you. Tonight, I've seen him forced into a dance with you. I've also witnessed the effect on him that one dance caused. You seem to take pleasure in upsetting that great and gentle man. I'm not going to allow you to do it again tonight, Cadet."

Teslyn gave her a look that many would recognize as dangerous, but struggled to control her temper. "Permission to speak freely, Professor?"

"Granted," Jet spat, bring up a hand to brush the sweat from her brow.

"I do have respect for the commandant. His family and mine have many ties and I take pride in that. What I couldn't stand was how he defamed the good name of his late wife and my ancestor, Lessa Soong, by continuing to mourn her twenty years after her death. It was insane for him to do that and tragic as well. My own mother did the same thing after my father was killed in an accident. She wasted too much time before finally allowing herself to see the wonderful man that awaited her attention. It took her years to wake up and see the man who is now my stepfather. So, as you can see, I have a little experience in this area, Professor." Teslyn took a breath and waited for the woman's reply, as she simmered. "And you will note, since my insolence, he _has_ been dating!"

Jet snorted in disgust. "While I understand your point, your methods are sorely lacking in compassion."

"Agreed, but after twenty years, I think he has gotten his fill of compassion, but was no closer to letting go of his precious misery. Someone needed to push him, hard! It was past time for someone to make him start looking for a new mate, since that was what he claimed to want." Teslyn retorted.

"And you think you are the one?" Jet shot back, incredulously.

Teslyn just looked at her for a moment. While the professor was referring to Teslyn being the one to push the commandant, Teslyn misconstrued her meaning. She mistakenly believed that Jet referred to her being the one the commandant was looking for as a mate. This sparked an idea in the Kalestrian's mind and seemed perfectly logical at the moment. Hoping she was right, Teslyn jumped in with both feet.

"And why not me? He can be charming when he's not brooding. I can't see how you have any say if I choose to attempt to increase the links between our families by one. I'm sure you would agree that it's up to him to choose who he dates!" Teslyn challenged.

Jet's eyes became wide as the implication of the young woman's words penetrated. "You can't be serious. You think he needs you to tell him it's time to date and that he should date you? May I remind you, there are very strict regulations against Academy personnel fraternizing with cadets. He can't date you, Cadet Anala. He would be throwing away his career if he did and he's not going to do that, least of all for the likes of you!"

Teslyn gave her a haughty smirk. "I'm only going to be a cadet for one more year, Professor. There are no rules against intern Starfleet doctors dating the Academy commandant. As for now, I can still plant the idea in his head without breaking any rules. I've seen several women dance flirtatiously with him tonight. You've danced a few with him and stood very close. I seem to remember rules against professors fraternizing with him too. Now since this little chat has taken almost an entire song, you'll excuse me. I've got one last dance that I don't intend to miss."

Teslyn was relieved the professor didn't try to stop her again as she made a beeline for Data. A blonde she didn't know was dancing with him, her blue eyes were shining with hope and promise.

 _Maybe if I act just like that, it could actually help. If I pretend to be a simpleton with a juvenile crush on him, everyone will just ignore me. I'll be one of the dozens who flirt with him._ Teslyn glanced back at Jet. _She may still object, but if I watch my step, it could help. People would just dismiss my being with him as part of my crush...this could work!_ she mused.

With renewed impatience, Teslyn waited just off the dance floor for the song to end. The instant it did, she approached the commandant and waved the blonde away, saying her turn was over. With an uncertain expression, the commandant took Teslyn into his arms, after carefully adjusting her train.

"We had not discussed a second dance. Are you certain this is wise?" he asked her in a hushed whisper.

"Who was that girl you were just dancing with?" Teslyn asked loudly, causing Data to wonder about her asking a question, yet ignoring his.

"Second year cadet Marla Farina. Why do you ask?"

Teslyn grinned. "She seemed very fond of you, Commandant. I think she was flirting with you."

Data looked embarrassed. "I have encountered that behavior in students numerous times. Even when Lessa was still alive this would happen. Do you intend to answer my question?"

"I know it doesn't sound like it, but I am." She said this, but then switched to telepathy. _~ I was thinking, if I flirted with you like some the others you mentioned, maybe everyone would just overlook it and just write me off as a girl with a hopeless crush on you. ~_

Data looked confused. _~ To what end? ~_

Deciding to implement her plan now she beamed up at him flirtatiously. _~ To the end of our being able to see each other once in a while during this treacherous year without worrying about people getting up in arms like Professor Jet just was. ~_

Data looked alarmed. "I noticed you speaking with Professor Jet moments ago. The conversation looked tense. Did you have a confrontation with her?" Data asked, deciding this was safe to communicate verbally.

Teslyn tried to blush. She didn't do it often and wasn't very good at it, but it would fit the role she was trying to play. "The professor is under the impression that I'm mean to you. I can't imagine where she got that idea," Teslyn said with a silly sounding chuckle. She kept picturing an empty headed fawning moron to emulate.

"I would hazard to guess it was from you!" Data teased. "What did she say?" he asked.

"I'll send that, as best as I can remember," she told him.

Data nodded and Teslyn leaned closer to him to hide her closed eyes from others. She did her best to remember everything said between her and Jet. She transmitted what she could to Data.

 _~ I believe that you misunderstood Professor Jet's meaning with her questioning you regarding "being the one". I believe she was referring to whom should urge me into dating again, and not who I select as a mate. ~_ Data told her. Moving so she would look up and into his eyes, he continued. _~ Do you believe that we could be suitable mates? ~_ he asked.

Now Teslyn had no trouble blushing. _~ I don't know. I guess it's possible. I want to knock you in the head a lot less lately and...it can be enjoyable to be with you...sometimes...~_

Data raised an eyebrow at her. _~ If I am so annoying, why did you agree to wait for me? ~_ he challenged.

Teslyn rolled her eyes with embarrassment. "You do have certain charms, sir, and you're not afraid of me. That can be a big plus to a pyrokenetic." Her expression was distant when she completed this thought.

"Teslyn," Data said, just loud enough for her to hear. "You are stronger than you believe. If you require assistance in strengthening your control over your gift, it can be provided."

She chuckled. "By you? I didn't read anything in your specs that mentioned fireproof," she noted, rolling her eyes at him.

"I do have many connections and if you remember, five of my children are half Kalestrian."

Teslyn looked startled. "I forgot that for a moment, but I still don't want to burn them either." _~ If you and I do start dating, I want to get along with your family. Setting one or more on fire would not be a good first impression. ~_ She gave him a meaningful look.

Data tried to send her mental evidence of his faith in her restraint. _~ You may not have the ability to control your probing mind or sharp tongue, but I have no doubt you will maintain the strictest control of your pyrokenesis while in the presence of others. ~_ Out loud he continued. "Are you aware that my firstborn son is able to generate a personal shield around his body? Perhaps I can ask Pel and his twin, Isaji to work with you. What causes you to lose control of your gift?"

Teslyn grinned, trying to make it look flirtatious. "Losing my temper. Something you may want to consider," she said, with a sigh. "I get too mad and...my temperature rises, as well as the room temperature."

Thinking back, Data could remember instances when he had noticed a rise in ambient temperature that corresponded to Teslyn's close and riled presence.

"I will contact Pel in the morning. You should expect his call. It is fortunate you will have the time during your break to meet with them." Data nodded at her as he whirled her around the dance floor in time to the music.

"We only have three weeks before classes begins. You expect miracles in three weeks?"

After he twirled Teslyn around with one hand, he gave her a firm look. "I expect you to give this your complete attention and dedication to success. It is not only something you will need in your personal life, Cadet, it is something you will be required to control while you are in the service of Starfleet."

"Good point. Okay, I'll give it...my all," Teslyn promised. "Is Professor T'Res teaching Exobiology next semester?"

Data nodded, "Yes, she and I will both be teaching the class. It is a required course for all fourth year cadets."

"I know," she said with a grin. "I think it would be a good idea if I took it from T'Res."

"Agreed!"

The song ended and with it, Teslyn's stay at the dance. She bid the commandant good night and was gone. Data tried not to stare at her as she left, but it was difficult.

 _~ Don't you dare mope! ~_ Teslyn sent him. _~ We have a whole year to get through, but if you're going to mope and pout through it all, it makes me just another reason for you to remain unhappy. I am NOT going to be that reason! SO snap out of it! ~_

Turning back to his dance floor patrol, Data sighed, but grinned. Still the stubborn, opinionated young woman. _~ Agreed, ~_ he sent back, hoping she remained this stubborn. He needed it.

The next morning, Pel Soong was contacted by his father, who made an unusual request of his son. Pel agreed, but questioned his father about the girl he was to help.

"She's a cadet? Why would she ask you for help in this area, Dad?"

His father gave him a firm expression. This alerted Pel at once. It was his "Do not question me" look.

"Cadet Anala is Kalestrian and a distant relative of your mother's. I have encountered her several times during her time at the Academy and I believe she trusts me to help her in this area. She expressed reservations regarding her control and I believe you can help her. I wish to be informed of the progress you make with her. Bring your sister, but inform Isaji that I do not wish the girl under any circumstances to be probed. Is that clear?"

Pel studied his father's stern expression for clues about what was going on. "Sure, Dad. I'll tell her. I'll contact Isaji and then call the girl this afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Yes," his father said, finally looking relaxed enough to smile. "Thank you, Pel. Be careful, I believe her gift to be quite powerful and I do not want you hurt. See to her safety as well. She is...an excellent student." The look of unease returned briefly, but was gone again as they said their goodbyes.

Pel called Isaji a moment later and filled her in on their father's request and his odd behavior.

"Well, it is the end of the school year and he's about to go on that that survival trip again," Isaji noted. "Remember how strange he acted after the one last year? Maybe that has something to do with it. I'll breeze Kessa and see if she knows anything. You call the fire-starter." Isaji winked at her twin and turned off the monitor. She opened her mind to her younger sister to breeze a thought her way. Kessa and Corin were closer to their father than any of the other children. Kessa would surely know if something was going on with daddy.

Oddly, it turned out, all Kessa knew was that daddy was being unusually secretive. He had politely asked Kessa to desist one evening, last weekend, when she tried to enter dad's mind, only to soothe him.

 _~ He seemed so restless and tired. I knew he needed some rest and was trying to help him relax,~_ Kessa explained. _~ Daddy patted my cheek and told me to leave his thoughts be. I explained what I intended and he insisted he was fine. ~_ Isaji could feel her sister's confusion.

 _~ I thought he was doing better? Has he stopped dating again? ~ Isaji asked._

 _~ That's the thing, Isaji. I swear he was thinking of someone that night, but Grace said he wasn't dating anyone right now. That was also weird, because Grace wasn't upset about that fact. ~_ With exasperated mental sighs the sisters agreed to look into the going's on at the home of their father.

Teslyn was worried about meeting with the twin son and daughter of Data, but after only a few minutes, she found she liked them both. Pel was tall and lean, built very much like his father, though born. His hair was darker than Data's and his eyes were a bright blue. Isaji also had blue eyes, but her hair was lighter brown, cut short and full of curl. She was smaller in stature than her bother, but the resemblance between them was obvious. Their close bond was also hard to miss.

Teslyn did note a light brushing coming from Isaji. It touched her mental barriers, but did not try to penetrate. Teslyn turned to look at the woman who bowed her head in silent apology.

The trio met in the gym at the Academy for this lesson and Teslyn just hoped she wouldn't burn it down and get the commandant in trouble, or hurt his children. It was hard for Teslyn to really get mad at anything the twins tried on her, so the lessons were difficult to execute at first. Soon, they stumbled on a method that worked, and used it from then on. It was hard work, but their lunch breaks together made it all worth it.

Teslyn carefully questioned the twins and came to discover very interesting things about them. While they had been born when their mother was twenty-five years old, and the average life expectancy of a Kalestrian was 319 years, the twins were in their three hundred and twenty-third year.

"By all rights, we should be dead or dying." Isaji admitted.

Teslyn looked from one to the other. There was not a sign of gray on their heads. "You're only half Kalestrian, right? Wouldn't your human halves have shortened your lives?"

Both smiled. "Actually, the DNA we inherited from our father is not...exactly human," Pel explained. "The doctors are not really sure just what Q used to make dad organic, but they suspect it was only part human DNA that he gave us."

"There are factors within the genes that account for our higher constitution, greater memory, speed, and several other abilities that would lead one to believe that we were part android as well," Isaji continued.

"But the clincher is the missing trigger," Pel added.

"What trigger?" Teslyn asked, fascinated by all this.

"You know, the death trigger. As a Kalestrian you have in your gene sequence an aging trigger that will signal the end of your life. Your hair will turn white and your body will enter the death year. All Kalestrians have this gene since our ancestors wanted to design everything about us, even down to the day of our death." Isaji looked slightly uncomfortable as she explained this.

"Yeah, my mother once explained that I could go in and be told what year I was expected to die," Teslyn recalled, with a grimace. "She said she got the test done and found out. I don't think I want to know. So, your triggers are missing? What does that mean?"

Pel shrugged again and took a bite of his apple. "We don't really know, but so far, they think the human genes we have are recessive and the Kalestrian and...android, if that's possible, genes are dominant."

Isaji laughed. "In other words, we have no idea how long we'll live."

"And I am hoping that remains true for a long time to come," said the unmistakable voice of Commandant Soong. All eyes looked up from the grass where they were sitting for lunch, to see the casually dressed android approach them.

Teslyn did her best to wipe away the broad smile that took over her face at the sight of him. She had never seen Data in anything but uniforms. He looked startlingly handsome in this loose fitting blue outfit he now wore. She filled the moat around her thoughts to overflowing as she tried to stop thinking about how good he looked.

Data did not allow his eyes to focus on Teslyn's as he came near where she sat with his children. Both Pel and Isaji got to their feet to greet their father warmly. This caused Data to realize he would be putting Teslyn and himself in an uncomfortable position when it came time for them to greet each other. Too late, he knew he should not have come.

Gingerly, Teslyn got to her feet as the twins greeted their father. She could see the deep love Data had for his offspring in his body language. As he embraced his daughter, Teslyn noted she had never seen the android more relaxed. As he turned towards her, the ease in his stance evaporated. He seemed at a loss for a proper greeting.

"Good morning, Commandant. You're looking well," Teslyn said, with a reserved smile. She took a step forward and offered him her hand. The two shook hands, formally, but the look in Teslyn's eyes was not so formal. This did not escape the notice of Data's children.

Feeling their eyes upon her, Teslyn smoothly removed her hand from Data's as he returned her greeting.

"You too are looking well, Cadet." Data pulled his body taut pushing anything but acceptable thoughts of this young woman out of his mind. Even so, he found his gaze drawn to her hair. "Your hair is different from the last time I saw you," he noted.

Teslyn tried not to panic or laugh. "It's down, if that's what you mean, sir. At the dance you chaperoned, I had it up." She ran a finger through her locks, noting the length. "I need a cut. It's getting too long," she thought, out loud.

"I disagree. This length suits you. While regulations may require you to bind it for a duty shift, there are no regulations that prohibit long hair in Starfleet." Data wondered if he had not gone too far already.

"True," Teslyn agreed. "I could always just braid it back," she said, trying not to grin widely at him.

Data's eyes registered his disagreement with that suggestion for only a second before he regained his emotional control. But no one missed the sharp expression that had been there. "This is your choice, Cadet." Data forbid his tongue to speak more on this subject. "I have been informed by Pel that your lessons go well. Is that true?" he asked.

Teslyn did grin now. "Well, I haven't burned anything down and Pel's shield has protected him from the times when I have lost control. So far, I think I've improved. Do you agree, Isaji?" she asked.

Isaji nodded as she returned to her place on the grass. "I think she's actually much improved. I believe Kessa would rate her ability as an eight or higher in strength, so she needs the control." Isaji had already explained that one of Kessa Amber-Soong's gifts was being able to spot forming gifts and detect their strength as they appeared in others.

Pel offered his hand to Teslyn as they also retook their spots in the grass. Lunch was still being eaten. No one was surprised to see Data remain standing.

"It's been interesting to use one of my gifts," Pel added. "I haven't found the need to use it much with the water recyclers where I work." Pel turned to look at Teslyn and smiled with amusement. "There was a time when this water pipe burst. I was the only one with dry clothes that day," he said with a chuckle. Both Isaji and Teslyn laughed too.

"Use of one's gift helps to keep one's control of the gift strong," Data said, in a lecturing tone. He almost seemed to be frowning.

"I certainly can agree, but I don't think anyone really wants my gift to get any stronger, but having better control is good." Teslyn looked up at Data. "Will you join us for lunch, sir. We have some extra apples." She held one up to him, but not far enough for him to reach without kneeling down. "I'm sure you won't stain your clothes if your careful, sir. The grass is dark and so are your clothes. Grace is not going to kill you for having lunch with your family and a pyrokenetic."

Data rolled his eyes, but Isaji almost gasped.

"You know about Grace?" she asked.

Teslyn shrugged. "Your father was forced into supervising me during last year's survival trip. I sat in sand, he pulled up a rock and I teased him about it. He had to tell me about Grace, but I still think he believes sitting in sand, on the grass or anything that's not a proper seat is just too undignified." She turned to give the commandant a grin.

"I do have a certain level of decorum I must maintain. My position demands I command the respect of –"

"Commandant, do you really believe that if we see you sit in the sand we're all going to point, laugh and then petition to have you replaced?" Teslyn's eyes danced with mirth at the very idea. "You've commanded this institution's respect for almost 150 years. Sitting in the grass is not going to change that." She lifted the apple to him once again, but not even as high this time. She shook it at him temptingly, like Eve to Adam.

To his children's disbelief, Data Soong sighed and lowered himself to the ground. With a second sigh and a "harrumph" he took the apple that Teslyn offered him. She chuckled at his display.

"You will not be so amused if Grace finds a stain on my clothing," Data warned. He was having trouble keeping the teasing tone out of his voice. "I will be certain to inform her to address all complaints to you."

Teslyn and Pel both laughed. "I can handle that, Commandant. She can even send the pants to me. I'll take care of the stain."

Data frowned. "That would not be appropriate, Cadet!" He looked at her sharply, but was discouraged to see her react as she would have a year ago.

"No, I guess not. Having the commandant of Starfleet Academy walking around with a hole burned into the seat of his pants would get people pointing."

Data glared at her. He would have tried to get her to speak with him using her telepathy, but Isaji would overhear and that would not be acceptable.

"Cadet Anala, you will be-"

"Daddy," Isaji interrupted. "I thought you were on a break right now." His daughter's expression told Data that she was sending him calming thoughts.

"That is true, sir," Teslyn said, carefully. "I really don't mean any disrespect. I can't thank you enough for asking Pel and Isaji to help me. They're wonderful and I've enjoyed getting to know them. It's also nice to just relax and not have to be so formal all the time." She tilted her head and looked at him.

Data felt lost in her eyes. "You should not speak to me so," he reminded her, less forcefully this time.

"I was just trying to get you to relax. You did a few times during the trip last year and we had some pretty enjoyable talks and debates. You even laughed, if I remember right." Teslyn looked from Data to the twins. "He does laugh with you, right?"

Pel gave her a small smile. "My father has a wonderful sense of humor." Isaji nodded silently.

"Thank you, son," Data said, softly. He looked from the twins back to Teslyn. Taking a bite of his apple, he just looked at her, trying to decide what to say next.

It had not been easy to find the right words, but Data instructed Isaji to only scan Teslyn for signs she was losing control of her gift during their lessons. Isaji would need to be able to warn her twin to raise his shield. Data knew this, but did not want Isaji to scan Teslyn's thoughts deeply. He could not chance her finding a reference to a certain kiss that took place a year ago.

Data did not like keeping his feelings for Teslyn from his children, but right now, he did not feel free to discuss it even with Teslyn, so telling his offspring made him downright edgy. He took a second bite of the apple as the others returned to eating, although silently.

This would not do. He had effectively stopped all conversation and that was not his intent. With his children present, he should be able to learn more about Teslyn without putting himself at risk. He could not touch her here, nor could Teslyn touch him. It was time to talk. Looking at the twins, Data was pleased to know they liked Teslyn. This would make gaining their approval when the time came, easier.

"The apple is delicious." This was not the best conversation starter, but Data could think of nothing else to say. He was disappointed when the twins only nodded their agreement.

"Thanks, Commandant. I brought them for our lunch." Teslyn looked at the red skinned one in her hand. "They're not replicated, either."

Data gave her a suspicious look. "You grew them?" he asked.

The redhead laughed. "Oh, gods no. I know a merchant who gave me a good deal on them."

Data still looked doubtful. "You are friends with this person?"

"No...well, he...not, he just likes me," she said, stumbling over her explanation.

Data gave her a look of complete disbelief. "Just you or everyone?"

Teslyn turned her head to look at him. She gave him an insulted expression, though her eyes still shone with humor. "I don't annoy everyone I know, Commandant. Some people _do_ like me," she assured him.

"I regret being forced to doubt your claim without proof." Data allowed a glimmer of amusement to reflect in his eyes.

Moving to sit on her knees, she sighed at him. "Ly Kent."

"He was afraid of you. You said so yourself," Data reminded her.

"You and your perfect memory. Okay, remember when you came for the android biology lesson?" she began. Data nodded. "The second day my girlfriend, the dark haired girl, Jacquie Lore, asked you a question after the lab portion..."

"I remember the incident."

"She's my best friend. We've known each other since coming to the Academy."

"Have her sign a document stating this and have it on my desk before classes resume. Please have it notarized. Perhaps then I will believe you." Data said all of this deadpan, but Teslyn still laughed at this.

Isaji and Pel exchanged several confused looks during this exchange. Teslyn looked over to see Isaji give her father a worried glance. She gulped back her laughter and gave Data a guilty smile.

"He's not lost his mind, Isaji, I promise you. The commandant had to keep watch over me for a full week on that survival trip. It wasn't an easy sacrifice to make on his part." Teslyn looked to Data to see how well she was doing with this.

"At times, complete systems failure sounded more appealing than being forced to spend another moment in this opinionated cadet's presence," Data added.

Teslyn rolled her eyes at him. "You were not a joy to be with either...sir. You and your pit of depression." She sighed as Pel turned to stare at her.

"Are you referring to the...prolonged mourning that my father-"

"Yes," Teslyn nodded, coming to Pel's rescue. "That's the one." With carefully chosen words, both Teslyn and Data went on to describe their relationship, such as it was during the expedition. Certain details were, of course, omitted.

"So, you dislike Teslyn, daddy?" Isaji asked, wanting clarification in this area.

"If you don't get along with her, why did you ask us to help her?" Pel added.

Data looked to Teslyn for help, but she just gave him a helpless smile. After a moment she did answer.

"I'm not sure about that myself. It was your idea. I'm not saying it wasn't a good one. It was. But I still wonder about anything that increases the chance of our encounters. Professor Jet still thinks I'm mean to you and that you hate me."

Data furrowed his brow. "It was a perfectly reasonable suggestion. You expressed a concern over your level of control. You are Kalestrian, my born children are part Kalestrian. What step in my logic caused you to be lost?" Data stared challengingly at not only Teslyn, but the twins.

"It makes sense to me, but if you don't like her, why are you having lunch with us, dad?" Pel asked.

"From what you've said, I would think you both would wish to avoid the other at all cost. When did you discuss Pel helping Teslyn, daddy?" Isaji asked.

Looking at Pel, Data began with his question. "I do not dislike the cadet. Her safety and that of every cadet enrolled in the Academy is my concern. I am here to check on her progress. As far as when this was suggested, I chaperoned the year-end dance and Teslyn attended. I danced forty-two dances that evening with thirty-six different cadets and three professors. Teslyn was among the cadets. She expressed a concern regarding her control during a dance."

Teslyn looked from Data to Isaji. "I don't dislike him either. He's...stubborn, but he is interesting, as I'm sure you know." She turned back to Data. "I think I'm doing well, but since we've been here talking for a while, I think it's time to get back to work. I have plans for this evening and I'm sure the twins do to." She extended her hand to Data. "Thanks again for convincing them to help me. It's helping."

Data had trouble taking her hand again, but he knew it would look odd if he refused. Why did the touch of her skin to his burn him to the core? Data knew the answer to this, but in their attempt to deny any connection between them, it had almost been possible to believe it himself. The expression in Teslyn's eyes brought the feelings crashing back to him.

Data pushed his attraction to Teslyn out of his mind as he said farewell to his children. It was time to see to his work anyway. Turning from all of them, Data made his way back to his office. It took hours to banish the memory of her hand in his from his neural nets.

 _~ Are you in need of a circuitry replacement or something, Data? ~_

Data was startled from his work by the mental touch of Teslyn Anala, three hours after he left her company. Verifying his door was closed, he responded to her impertinent query.

 _~ I am functioning perfectly. I assume this is a reference to my appearance this afternoon? ~_

 _~ It sure as hell is. If you plan to pull more stunts like that through this whole year, we're going to end up in bed in under three weeks from NOW! ~_ she warned.

 _~ That will not happen, Teslyn. I believe it was you who assured me we had the ability to resist this temptation, ~_ he challenged.

 _~ I did, ~_ she agreed, pausing. _~ But I won't be able to resist if you keep looking at me like you did today. ~_

 _~ How exactly did I look at you? ~_ Data asked.

 _~ With this look in your eyes...I hope the twins missed it, but I doubt it. Don't look at me that way Data! ~_

 _~ What was the look, Teslyn? ~_

 _~ Longing. ~_

This year, Data was again guide for the second year cadets on their year end expedition. Normally, this expedition was held before the year end dance, but three professors were retiring this year and that caused the Academy board to call an emergency meeting that delayed the plans for the trip until too late. It had been moved to after for that reason.

There were no cadets that did not sleep through the night on this trip, so Data spent his nights alone. He had not anticipated how much this excursion would cause him to recall last year with Teslyn. He knew she was at this moment on her third year trip with only one guide, but this did nothing to lessen his notice of her absence.

 _~ Didn't we talk about you not replacing Lessa with me as your reason to be depressed? ~_ A voice in his mind asked on his fourth night out.

Data could not explain the sigh of relief that passed his lip as he opened his mind to reply. _~This is simply difficult for me, ~_ he defended.

 _~ You think this is easy for me? We drew JET! I'm stuck out here with her! She hates me and Ly is here too. The only person missing is the only one I WANT to see. I think Ly is going through that male menopause thing where they do stupid things to prove they're still young. ~_

 _~ I believe you are referring to midlife crisis. But it happens to older men and Mr. Kent is, I would estimate, sixty years from this believed behavior's occurrence. What is he doing that makes you concerned for him? ~_ Data sent, wondering if Teslyn was revisiting her interest in the young man.

 _~ I'm not. ~_ she sent, answering his unasked question. It always unnerved Data when she did this. _~ I don't know if you noticed Ly at the dance, but he had more dance partners than you did. Can you have a word with him when we get back to class? Ly's not close with his dad, but I know he respects you. ~_

Data promised to speak with Kent even if he had no idea what he would say. He communicated with Teslyn for two more hours before dawn broke and duty called. The enjoyment of these two hours stayed with him for the rest of the day.

The survival trip ended and everyone again survived. Classes would begin for the new year in one week and orientation was fast approaching. It was 1500 hours on the day when the door to Data's office opened for the ninety-second time today.

He looked up to greet the next student needing to sign up for his class in Exobiology. He was stunned to see Teslyn staring back at him. Maintaining a formality with difficulty he continued with his planned welcome.

"Greetings, Cadet Anala. How can I help you?"

"Well, not killing me would be a good start," she said with a nervous smile.

"I do not condone homicide, Cadet. What do you need?" He asked this hoping this wasn't just her attempt to propagate her flirting idea.

She pulled out her registration PADD and hesitantly handed it to him. "I need to sign up for your Exobiology class, sir." She gave him an apologetic half grin. "Sorry!"

Data's expression melted into one of stunned disbelieve. "Professor T'Res-"

"Is full," She told him. "Did you know that we have ninety-four Vulcans in this year's graduating class? I didn't until Professor T'Res told me. They were all apparently lined up outside her door at 0800 hours. She also explained that she only had one hundred and fifteen slots and those were filled by 1100. I tried pleading, begging and even asking Professor Jet if she could help me, since she still thinks you and I in the same room equals disaster."

"I cannot argue that assessment," Data told her.

"Yeah, I feel that way too, but not for the same reasons as Jet. Anyway, even she couldn't help. I have to have four semesters in exobiology and the only way I can do that is for you to sign that PADD, Commandant."

Data stared briefly at the PADD. Looking back at Teslyn, his expression was blank and he made no move to retrieve the PADD.

"Twelve weeks," he said.

"I'll be at T'Res' door at 0600 next semester, I swear to you!"

"I have no choice. I cannot force you to take the class next year." Data sighed. _~ That would do more harm than this. You must abandon your plan to appear flirtatious around me. I believe under the circumstances, the only one you would influence with this behavior would be me. ~_

Teslyn looked repentant as she moved to take one of the chairs in front of Data's desk. "I was in line at her door at 0915, but it was too late. You can plunder every thought I have in my head, but you won't find this among my plans of what to do today." She leaned forward to give him a mournful smile. "Please, don't be mad at me."

Data was taken aback by her sincerity. She had never worried about making him angry before, but he knew she did not lie in what she said. The count of Vulcan cadets in her class was exactly right and Data too had not anticipated all of them wanting to take T'Res' class over his.

 _~ We must endeavor to not be placed in a position of being alone together, Teslyn. This will be enough of a challenge without that added temptation, ~_ he instructed her.

 _~ Got it. No flirting and no alone...we are in the same room and alone now, Data, ~_ she reminded him.

 _~But you are leaving. Were you planning on a seduction attempt here, Teslyn? ~_ he asked, his mental voice laced with disapproval.

Teslyn dropped her eyes and her shoulders sank. _~ I can't wait for this damn year to be over. I can see already that anything I do during it is going to get me into trouble with someone and most of all, you. ~_ She sounded half hurt, half angry, but the room did not get warmer this time. She got to her feet and glared at him. "I wish I'd never sat down on that bench by the pond. I wish I had put my hair up in a ponytail that day instead of a braid. I wish I didn't have to take that class. Most of all, I wish I slept at night and never got to know you. Sign the PADD, sir. I want to get out of here!"

"No," said Data and pointed to the chair she had just abandoned.

"I can't do this. I can't smile and tease and laugh and then the next minute act like you're a stranger to me." Teslyn did not sit.

"You and I are strangers in many ways. This will give us the opportunity to learn more about each other. It may be we discover we have no interest in pursuing a relationship once this year is gone. It may be that we are closer and our conviction is stronger. I can still feel your thoughts mingle with mine, you have not lost your commitment to this. It is not at an end, Teslyn." Slowly, Data drew the PADD to him. Taking the stylus in his left hand, he signed it and handed it back. He wanted to pull her into his arms, simply to comfort her, but even this he could not do. He knew where it would lead.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Teslyn looked at his signature on the PADD. She again met his amber eyes and heard the wish he was making. She could almost feel the pressure of his arms about her shoulders. It hurt that they weren't really there, but somehow, it helped too.

The semester was almost impossible for Teslyn to get through. She even broke down and snuck over to Data's mansion to meet Grace Chambers while Data was out and she knew he would not be back for a few hours.

Data was right about Grace. Teslyn thought she was a wonderful person too. Grace welcomed Teslyn in, took her to the living room after making her a cup of tea and the women talked for hours. Data may not be able to give Teslyn a comforting hug, but Grace did, several, in fact. The younger woman did not leave the mansion until Data was due to return home, but once the master of the house was home, he learned of the visitor.

"She needs someone to talk to. Have you told any of the children?" Grace asked Data as she followed him to his study.

"I think Isaji and Kessa may suspect, but they have yet to broach the subject with me. Why do you ask?" Data turned to look at his housemistress once his work was transferred to his home computer console.

"I was hoping one of them could befriend Teslyn and give her someone to talk to. As an experienced adult it is easier for you to keep this to yourself. Teslyn needs someone to confide how hard all of this is. I don't think I can do this for both of you." Grace came closer to Data and gave him a compassionate smile.

"I have a very strong matchmaking gene, I'm afraid. If the two of you were ever in the mansion together...I won't be held responsible for what I may encourage the two of you to do."

Data needed no further convincing. He called Teslyn aside during a study time in class the next day. Phrasing his statement carefully, he told Teslyn it had come to his attention that she needed help with a problem. In a whisper, he suggested seeking out a trusted...very trusted friend and confiding in them. Some secrets must be kept, but maybe the circle of those who knew could be expanded to include one more.

Jacquie's roommate was out on a date Friday night when Teslyn came over. She locked them in Jacquie's bedroom and then carefully replayed the speech she had practiced in her head at least fifty times that day. At first Jacquie was stunned, but then she felt vindicated.

"I knew you didn't hate him!" the brunette teased.

Teslyn then told Jacquie how she and the commandant had agreed to try dating once this year was over. This took Jacquie's breath away. "You are SO lucky. I know of women four times your age who would kill for a chance at him and he came to you? Damn!"

"I have a chance, yeah, but first I have to get through ten months of not being able to say more than something like 'Sir, if Hortas are rock eaters, are they called ore-ivores?'"

Jacquie giggled at this, but understood her meaning. The two talked until dawn about this subject and many others. When Teslyn finally went back to her room, she felt one hundred times better.

The semester ended, but somehow gaining one of the slots in Professor T'Res' class became a challenge. The Vulcans had thrown down the gantlet and none of the other races were going to back down.

Teslyn arrived at T'Res' door at 0600 only to find the corridor already filled with over half the cadets that made up this year's graduating class. The hall became just a little warmer during the time Teslyn was there, but she didn't stay long. Feeling it was pointless to remain, she went back to her room. She was again in Data's office before the end of the day...or rather, her arm was.

Not wanting to face him, she stood outside the door and held out her registration PADD. Getting up from his desk, the commandant took the PADD from her hand and pulled her into the room by her wrist.

"Computer, seal the door and list me as unavailable," Data ordered. He then looked down at Teslyn, expectantly. "Why?"

Teslyn told him what had occurred this morning. "I give up, the laws of probability or some god out there doesn't like me. Could I have pissed off a God of fire, somehow?"

Data shook his head at her, but smiled. "I think you could piss off anyone you wanted to offend," he told her with a straight face.

Teslyn's eyes went wide in shock. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Data smiled. "I am capable of much more than you give me credit. I am also quite knowledgeable in the laws of probability mechanics." Data picked up his stylus and for the second time this year, signed Teslyn into his class on Exobiology. Handing it back, he said, "Your chance should come next semester, but if you miss it again, I intend to make you my classroom assistant."

With a stunned expression, Teslyn shook her head at him. "Remember once I told you that you were out of your mind? You're getting worse!"

Teslyn's working with the twins to strengthen control of her gift led to the twins introducing her to the second set of Soong twins. Kessa and Corin found they liked Teslyn just as much, if not more than Pel and Isaji did. Kessa and Isaji were still trying to discover why their father had stopped dating, even if he did escort someone to official Starfleet functions, on occasion. The sisters believed that Teslyn was a key to understanding what was happening to their father, but they didn't know why.

Teslyn admitted to being on the survival trip that had sparked a change in Data Soong. Isaji told Kessa about their father's visit during the lunch with Teslyn and all that was said. The odd behavior between the two only created more questions for the Soong children. They were determined to find answers to these many questions.

It was Tuesday morning and Professor Jet was lecturing about the obliteration of the Tellerite home world by the Sill'tri'okit. Teslyn already knew the details of this event, so she was reading the next chapter on her PADD. She had the commandant on her mind a lot today.

Oddly, this time it was because he was gone. Starfleet was unveiling three new starships that would represent the new flagship class, Peacemaker. The first three ships of the line were the Triumph, the Gallantry and the Tribute. Data was attending the christening of the new ships. He had been given a tour of the flagship, the Triumph, this morning and Teslyn was enjoying the feelings of pride emanating from the android. Even a planet away, Teslyn could hear Data's reactions.

Data knew she was listening in, but he admitted that all of his children were also listening via a gifted sibling. He warned Teslyn to keep her mental beam to him tightly focused, so none of the others realized she was there.

The christening was an emotional moment, but the upcoming "run around the block" was what Data excitedly anticipated. Teslyn smiled as she 'felt' Data look over the new bridge of the Triumph from his honored place next to the Federation President. When the order was given to engage and move out, Teslyn left Data alone with his excitement.

 _I think someone misses space,_ she mused and went back to her reading.

Thirteen minutes later, a mental cry of distress caused Teslyn to cry out in pain. Jet and the whole class stopped to stare at the redhead as she jumped to her feet, horrified by what she sensed. Something was happening to Data, but Teslyn didn't know what. What she did know, was that it was BAD.

Claiming a painful headache, Teslyn left class, told to head for the sickbay. Teslyn ducked into a secluded corner instead and tried again to reach Data's mind. Her knees buckled when she finally did make contact. He was only able to eek out one coherent thought.

 _~ Dying ~_

Data lay in a private room in the Soong Center for Android Care. Lore was running a tricorder over his brother's motionless form when Teslyn came into the room. Kessa and Corin were already here, so they moved to her once they saw her enter.

"How is he?" Teslyn asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. The doctor at the Academy sickbay had ordered her to bed, but she had no intention of going there.

"Uncle Lore is still assessing the damage," Corin told her. "You don't look well either, Teslyn," the tall, blonde and handsome android noted.

"How did you know he was hurt so quickly, Tez?" Kessa asked.

Teslyn opened her mouth to respond when Lore straightened, still looking at the readings. "Not good."

"What is it, Uncle?" Corin asked, walking towards the older android. Lore handed Corin the tricorder.

"His central processor was damaged by that electromagnetic pulse," Lore explained.

"How serious is it?" Teslyn asked. She was failing to suppress her panic.

Lore looked at her with confusion. He had never met this young woman before in his life, so he didn't answer her question.

"How bad is the damage," Kessa asked, urging her uncle to answer.

"Bad enough," Lore told her, pulling his gaze from his admiring inspection of Teslyn's form. "It has to be replaced, but there aren't any. I'll have to get Ballitine Corp. to build him one." Lore moved to retrieve a PADD. He entered commands with blinding speed for only a moment before handing the PADD to Corin. "I want someone there we can trust. Take this to Jitalis Ballitine. Request the new processor, and supervise the construction. Let's make sure there are no mistakes. This design will be an improvement over what Data has now, but it can't be out of alignment, so see it done, son."

Corin scanned the specs on the PADD before nodding at his uncle. He gave his father's arm a squeeze before heading towards the women. He gave each a kiss on the cheek before going.

Teslyn gave Kessa a pleading look, so the petite blonde asked Lore to explain what had happened to Data.

While the details they had received from Starfleet were sketchy, Lore did know that Data and all those on the bridge of the Triumph were hit with some type of electromagnetic pulse. Marking the incident classified to non-fleet personnel, Lore was only told what they thought he would need to know as Commandant Soong's doctor.

The pulse had caused some of the connections going to Data's positronic brain to be lost. "I know you are not a cyberneticist, Kessa, so let me put it this way," Lore explained. "Data can hear us, but the information is not being transferred to his brain at the rate he expects. It's coming in at such a slow rate, he'll take days to "hear" what we're saying now. The other factor is if he tries to send a command out, it's being processed so slowly it could take days for him to even ask for a cup of coffee."

"So he's essentially trapped in his own head?" Teslyn asked.

Lore nodded. "That's close enough. Now can you tell me who the hell you are? You're not an android, so what are you doing in an android care center?" He once again eyed her.

Teslyn felt her face grow hot, but not from embarrassment. "I'm not for you to ogle, I'll tell you that," she snapped. Lore's eyes locked with her as if trying to determine if she had anything to back up her defiant tone. Teslyn moved further into the room. She came to stand at Data's bedside. She took a moment to look him over. There had been so much going on before, she had only been able to give him a cursory glance. Data's eyes were closed, but his head was open. Leads connecting to both sides of his brain ran over to a computer panel on the wall. His condition was being monitored here. Data's face was dirty and his uniform was blackened. There were small holes where something had burned through. He looked awful on the outside, and from what she just heard, he was in even worse shape on the inside.

"I'm a cadet at the Academy, Dr. Soong," Teslyn began. Moving to a nearby basin, she located a cleansing cloth and ran it under the water. "I am taking your brother's exobiology course...he...the commandant...is..." her voice failed her. Teslyn returned to Data's side and began gently cleaning the grime from his face, careful not to touch the areas were his access panels were open.

A moment later, Kessa was beside Teslyn, touching her arm. "You have very strong feelings for my father," she said, simply.

Teslyn looked at the blonde, startled. "He's...he's a well respected man. The Federation owes him much. There's nothing inappropriate about my recognizing that fact." She hadn't meant to sound so defensive, but that was still the result.

From across the room, Lore laughed as he moved closer. He came to stand on the opposite side of Data's bed. "My brother has a fan?" Lore asked. His tone was unmistakably condescending. "I thought they conditioned emotional desires out of you Fleet drones?"

"Uncle!" Kessa exclaimed in shock.

"You want to see an emotional response from me?" Teslyn sneered. "I could burn that smirk right off your face for you. Would that do?" she challenged.

Lore's smirk grew wider. "She has fire. I'll give her that."

"You don't know the half of it," Teslyn said, rolling her eyes. "You think you could get one of your android freethinkers in here who knows how to get a patient into a clean outfit?" She glowered at him openly, but went back to wiping the soot from Data's face.

Lore laughed again. "I think we could indeed, little feisty one. I'll even see to it personally." He came over to the women. "These two readings are the ones you should worry about. If either drop near 107.9 the alarm will sound to bring help." Giving both women a final smile of amusement, he turned to go.

"If this is linked to an alarm, why did you tell us to watch it?" called Teslyn.

From the door, Lore looked back at her with one if his famous smirks. "I know how important it is for you to feel useful...Cadet."

Once the door closed again, Teslyn growled. "I think I hate your uncle," she told Kessa. The blonde moved to take one of the chairs by the window. Teslyn looked up from her cleaning to find the woman studying her. "What?" she asked.

"Your metal shields are quite strong, but you forgot something." Kessa smiled knowingly at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Isaji about an expedition. You met daddy during that time."

Teslyn returned to the basin to rinse the cloth. "Yes, I knew of him, of course, but I spoke to him for the first time then."

"You said you and daddy didn't get along then. But you do now. When did that change, Teslyn?"

Returning, Teslyn looked at Kessa with the cloth in her hand. "It hasn't changed. He still makes me want to shake him to get him to see sense and I still get under his skin. Nothing has changed and nothing can change. His position and mine prohibit anything from changing, Kessa."

The door to the room opened and a female being that Teslyn could sense was android, entered the room.

"I'm here to change his clothes," she announced, her eyes meeting Teslyn's.

"I've washed his face, but I'm sure there are marks under his ruined clothes. See that he's bathed. He's going to be ticked that his hair is dirty and I don't want anything added to that." Dropping the clothe in the woman's hand, Teslyn stared briefly at her. "I hope you brought a modest gown. He has a very strong sense of propriety." With that the young woman left the room.

"I have no file for her, Miss Kessa," the nurse admitted, turning to the blonde. "Does she have authority here?"

Kessa was still wondering about all she had witnessed and 'overheard' from this young woman. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the nurse and nodded. "Record her as Cadet Teslyn Anala. You may access her record in the Starfleet Academy database. For the time being, yes. Grant her kin authority. Proceed with bathing my father. I'm going to check on her." Thanking the nurse, Kessa left the room in search of Teslyn. She found her just outside, in the hall, by a window.

"Why did you leave?" Kessa asked her, from her left.

Teslyn raised an eyebrow at her. "The nurse was going to undress him. I can't be in there then!"

Kessa smiled. Teslyn was blushing, but her expression was still harsh. _~ I won't tell anyone who shouldn't know. ~_

Teslyn's head came around to face Kessa. _~ I'm sure I don't know what you're...how strong a 'pather are you? ~_ she asked.

 _~ Not as strong as you, but I told you, you forgot something, Teslyn. ~_ Seeing she had the young woman's full attention, Kessa took hold of her shoulders, her blue eyes penetrating ones of gold. _~ I saw your eyes as you looked at daddy. I know that look very well after all my years. I also heard some things from daddy that made me suspect. ~_

 _~ What do you suspect? ~_ Teslyn asked, not bothering to hide her anxiety.

 _~ Deep feelings and longing. I feel it from both of you. I'm not a fool. I know what is at stake. You can trust us Teslyn. We love our father and will never do anything to betray him. ~_ Sensing that this girl was afraid to admit anything, Kessa pulled her into her arms. "I won't push you into telling more than you wish to tell either."

Teslyn appeared to consider this as the two continued to wait in the hall. Before the nurse left, Pel, Isaji, and two others arrived, almost running down the hall. The twins greeted Teslyn warmly and introduced her to their brother, John and a granddaughter, Francis. They introduced her as a friend of Data's from the Academy.

"I'm glad you're here, Teslyn." Isaji told her. "I think it would please daddy to know you were." Pel nodded at this and kissed Kessa.

"Isaji told us you said Dad was getting a bath. I'm not a girl, so I'm going in. I'll let you know when it's okay to come back in." Pel nodded at the growing group and headed for the room.

Two more family members arrived before Pel called that is was safe. The new arrivals came in first. Feeling out of place, Teslyn hung back, but the sight of Data, clean and in a fresh gown, drew her in. The gown was disturbingly short and no sheet covered him. This infuriated Teslyn. Data would be mortified if he woke to see this. Glaring at the nurse as she made her way into the room, Teslyn pulled an extra blanket from the foot of the bed. She timidly excused herself to pass some of the bodies crowded around the bed and covered Data. It looked odd to have his arm covered. So Teslyn gently pull his left arm out while signaling for Isaji to do the same on Data's right.

The family members began to talk to and touch Data tenderly, hoping he would know they were there and loved him. Moving back against a wall, Teslyn closed her eyes and hung her head. She had to make sure her barriers were back in place. She had given away too much already.

 _He's going to kill me if he lives,_ she chastised herself. _What was I thinking coming here? Kessa was already suspicious, so the first chance I get, I confirm it for her! He's going to kill me!_ She was trying so hard to hide her emotions, but just being here was a display.

A hand went around hers, fingers squeezing her, comfortingly. "Don't worry, Tez. Dad's going to be fine. Corin contacted us before we got here. I've heard of this kind of damage happening before. It's serious, but not fatal." Pel Soong leaned on the wall beside her, squeezing her hand again.

"He thought he was dying," Teslyn told him. In all the commotion, she had almost forgotten that fact. The sound of Data's mental voice had been so frightening, she wanted to forget it.

"Kessa told you about hearing that?" Pel asked.

Teslyn shook her head. "I heard it too." The walls felt alive and closing in on her. There were too many people here and she needed a moment to scream. Maybe it was time to go home. She didn't belong here anyway.

Whispering something about homework to Pel, she moved towards Kessa and Isaji to tell them good-bye. The both looked startled at her announcement, but accepted her excuse. With parting hugs, the redhead gave a final glance at Data's still form and fled the room.

Teslyn was trying so hard to sure up her barriers in the hall, that she didn't notice Lore coming up beside her.

"Is the drone through drooling over my brother for the night? Any parting orders, Admiral?" Lore's grin was bright with sarcasm. However, Teslyn wasn't in the mood and the temperature in the hall began to rise.

Several cutting remarks came to mind and then one or two ripping ones. She put them all aside remembering this was the man who would help Data to recover. Planting two hands on the chest of this man who looked almost exactly like Data, she glared into his eyes.

"Fix him, Dr. Soong. Just fix him!" She left with calm, sure steps, but felt neither.

Teslyn had borrowed Phrem's aircar to get here, so she tried to be careful and not wreck the thing, but once she arrived home, she realized she didn't remember a moment of the drive. Jacquie was waiting at her dorm room when she got there, looking frightfully worried.

"Where have you been? When I heard...about the commandant...I knew you'd be upset." Jacquie pulled her friend over to the couch and the two sat down. Teslyn was shaking by this time, with her attempts to regain control.

"I was at the care center. He's hurt bad. He never even woke up the entire time I was there, and he's not going to until they replace...his central possessor was damaged. They're having a new one made." She couldn't focus on her friend as the words tumbled from her mouth.

Jacquie pulled Teslyn into a comforting embrace. "They think the commandant will be okay?"

"So far, but...it was so hard to see him like that. Even if he was angry with me or pouting...he was so alive and had a powerful presence. I can always FEEL him." She looked into Jacquie's confused eyes. "We've been having a little trouble avoiding each other with me in his class, so we decided to take the opposite tact. I'm helping him as class assistant and tutoring anyone he asks me too and...well, we also talk privately a lot."

"You mean you use your telepathy?" Jacquie asked. Teslyn nodded. "They said you caused a commotion in class today, you called out. I also heard you collapsed."

"I could hear some of what happened when he was hurt," Teslyn explained, looking haunted. "I guess it took a few minutes for the damage to close him off. He told me...all of us that could hear, that he was dying."

"Oh, God." Jacquie said in a mortified whisper.

Jacquie stayed to comfort her friend for as long as she could before heading home and to bed. Teslyn wasn't due to sleep and she doubted it would be possible if she was.

0200 hours found her walking back into the hospital. Being androids, the patients here did not need much, if any sleep, so visiting hours did not exist. Teslyn checked in at the desk and then made her way back to Data's room.

His readings looked the same. Despite Lore's snide attitude, Teslyn did know a thing or two about Android health. But nothing she knew would help Data now. She couldn't help him, but she still had to be here. The room was blessedly empty, so she relaxed a little.

She'd brought a comb so she did her best to fix Data's hair without disturbing the leads attached to his head. It was difficult to get his hair resembling anything near normal, but she tried. She remembered how quickly Data's hand had come up to restore his hair after the lesson he volunteered for last year.

Last month Data had filled in for the Chemical Engineering professor. An experiment had gone wrong just before that class ended, leaving the commandant with a mess when he was due for his Exobiology class. He came in through the small office in back of the classroom and gave Teslyn a very distressed expression.

She was there to collect his instructions, but ended up replicating him a clean uniform and covering for him until he changed. Teslyn grinned remembering how he had ranted to her about the event after class.

"An anal retentive android. Who would have guessed?" she mused putting her comb away. She pulled a chair up closer to the bed. She looked him over, assuring that he was as properly dignified as one could be in a hospital gown with leads sticking out of both sides of his head and tubes connected to his right arm. "Look at me. You're unconscious, so I'm being anal for you. I don't know if I should be scared or you should be flattered. On top of that, I'm talking to you and I'm not sure you even know I'm here."

Teslyn smoothed the blanket that covered him and repositioned his hand again. Feeling her chest tighten she realized she was staring at his hand. Slowly she moved her fingers down the length of his arm until she reached Data's hand. Resolving herself to the situation, she slipped her fingers down his palm to lace her fingers with his.

An android stopped just outside Data's door as Teslyn spoke again. "I still want another kiss from you, Commandant. You better not die on me or I really will knock you in the head. You made me a promise and if you think you're gonna get out of it this way..." She sighed. She finally took a seat and looked at Data's still face.

"I wish I could reach you. You scared the hell out of me saying you were dying. Kessa takes it all in stride, but I don't...You are such a pain in the ass. We're going to have this replacement instructor again and I hate her! I think you picked Professor Bell because you knew she'd drive me crazy." Teslyn gave his hand a squeeze. "Can you hear me Data? Are you in there?"

The door opened and Lore Soong walked in with a swagger. "I assure you, little drone, he is. He may not be able to process what you're saying or know that you're holding his hand for hours or days, but it will get through.

"You were listening to me. Funny. It's like having the shoe on the other foot. Your brother hates it when I do that to him." Teslyn considered removing her hand from Data's, but the damage was done. No point moving now.

Lore moved to look over Data's readings, but gave her a sideways glance. "Ha! My brother HATES nothing. I don't think he even hated me before I was fixed," Lore scoffed.

"I guess that is accurate, but he sure gets mad when I peek at his thoughts and he doesn't want me to." She shrugged and smiled, remembering.

"And I'm sure that would be 'always'. Does reality ever enter into your little world, Fleeter?" Lore asked, recording the new readings on his PADD.

Teslyn sighed and then chuckled softly. "I'm trying convince the rest of the world that nothing is going on between the commandant and I, but I'm trying to talk you into it." She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her free hand. The other still held Data's. "I think he's affecting me," she said looking at the face that had his eyes closed. "He's projecting his pouting on me."

"Pouting?" Lore questioned, turning to face her.

"Yeah, he does it all the time. He told me that Lessa would tell him not to, but I guess with her gone...he's not listening."

Lore grinned. "Your fantasy is very involved, Red. Are you going to tell me that he's your lover next?"

She lowered her hand from her face and grinned. "Well, this much you'll believe. I offered, he turned me down." She grimaced. "Will you tell me what his readings indicate? From what I could gather the processor was...failing."

Lore looked surprised. His expression had reflected his amusement at her admission of Data's rejection of intimacy. This, he'd not expected. "It is getting worse. The breakdown is slow because of certain steps I've taken. Not bad, little drone. But studying my brother's physiology only points towards a disturbance in your psychology."

"I tell you what. I will bow to whatever label you want to put on me...for now. But once your brother is recovered, you and I are going to have a little...talk." Teslyn had a glint in her eyes that Lore recognized as challenge. "For that, you agree to keep me informed as to his condition."

He smirked with glee. Lore always loved a challenge. "I agree to your terms, little fire-starter," he said with a wink. It was Teslyn's turn to look surprised. "You don't think that I didn't take the time to check you out, do you?" He shook his head at her. "Tisk, tisk. You should know that gathering information is what androids do best." He chuckled for a moment. Seeing the expression in her golden eyes turn very solemn, Lore sighed and relented, for now. He explained how he had taken most of Data's functions off-line, such as his motor functions.

"If I left them on, he'd only be moving around in reaction to things that happened hours ago. He could hurt foolish little females who tried to come too close." Lore waited, but Teslyn did not rise to the bait. He went on to explain that he'd put Data in his dream state.

"So he can't hear us at all?" she asked, absently rubbing Data's arm with affection.

"He may be able to. I didn't take all his cognitive functions off-line. But you have to remember that what is getting through to him is received at a rate that is so delayed and slow it almost hurts."

Teslyn's eyes came up to look at Lore. She'd not bothered to do more than a cursory scan of him when she'd first encountered him. She'd wanted to focus her gift on sensing Data. Finally, she had found a tiny thread of him and she clung to it. But now, she turned her inner eye to look at the man who shared the face that haunted her dreams.

"Why do you sound like you know about this? Has your processor failed before?"

"Even androids aren't invulnerable, Red. It happened to me forty-three years ago and to my ex-wife, Alaeda three years ago."

Teslyn eyes almost popped out. What he'd just said didn't fit with what she'd read from Data's thoughts. While it was known that friction had developed between the two, Data had not spoken about a separation between Lore and Data's oldest living daughter.

"I thought that you didn't call it married. You still used the human term, wife?" she asked, treading carefully.

"Alaeda has the problem with organics. I don't. I'm told I used to, but...she let it influence her judgment in too many places." Lore looked uncomfortable with this topic.

Teslyn knew he'd leave if she didn't change the subject and she had more questions about Data's condition. She asked him about what to expect as they waited for the new processor to be built. As Lore explained this, Teslyn lightly scanned his mind for more answers. What she found wasn't very pleasant.

Wednesday morning dawned before Lore excused himself to see to other patients of the care center. Left alone, Teslyn went back to chatting with the silent man in the hospital bed. She just wished he would chat back. Before leaving for classes, she moved to touch his face.

"You're not gonna die, so don't expect any tears, mister. You're gonna be fine. I think Lore wants you back just so he doesn't have to take over being the leader of the family." She caressed his cheek and ran a finger over his nose. "How can I be attracted to a man with such a big nose?" she asked with a quiet chuckle. Smiling with a fear in her eyes, she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'll be back after classes, Commandant. Try to let me get a word in edgewise when I come back, okay?"

A formal announcement was made regarding Commandant Soong's condition during the morning announcements. The Federation president and many others had also been hurt in the accident, so their conditions were also updated. None were as critical as Data.

To Teslyn's consternation, Professor Jet would be chaperoning a trip to visit the commandant this evening. She would take anyone who wanted to go, or bring the recorded well wishes of those who could not make the trip.

When Jet announced this during class she paused a second to beam a look of disapproval towards Teslyn. During lunch, Teslyn told Jacquie about the warning the woman had issued in that instant.

"You never should have challenged her at that dance, Tez," Jacquie said, between bites of Tritarian pie. "You are going, right?"

"I'm going to beg Phrem for its car again. It does not use it much and it saw how desperate I was...I just hope Phrem will keep taking pity on poor car-less me and keep letting me borrow it. Jet has no authority to keep me from seeing Data after class if I've not done anything officially wrong, so I'm not going to worry about her. I have much more important people to worry about."

"I think I'll come with you. You need someone to watch your back and keep you out of trouble."

Teslyn was about to object, but stopped herself. It would be good to have her friend along.

Her exobiology class was painful, with the constant reminder of the commandant's absence, but at least after this class, Teslyn could get with Jacquie and head over to the care center to see him.

During the ride over, Jacquie tried to distract her friend in an odd way.

"You'll never guess who left a message on my comm last night."

"Who?" Teslyn asked.

"Ly!" Jacquie waited for Teslyn to give her a startled look before grinning and continuing. "I called him back and he actually had the nerve to ask me out for Friday."

"You going?" Teslyn asked, calmly.

"Teslyn! I would never do that to you...or to me. He's been acting way too creepy lately."

"You're right there. I did ask the commandant to speak to him at the beginning of the year," she noted.

"It didn't help. I just can't believe that he thought he could add me to his list of conquests. Are you going to date anyone while-"

"No!" Teslyn interrupted. "I don't have any interest in fooling around with another ego bruised, weak willed man child." She sighed.

"So you're just gonna wait for the commandant? He still escorts the women on those-"

"I know what he does, Jacs. I also know what he doesn't do. Next topic, please."

Jacquie wisely chose something innocuous.

Kessa was in the hall outside Data's room with a man Teslyn didn't know, when she and Jacquie arrived. Kessa introduced the man as her born brother Noonien. The latest news was that Corin reported the new processor was expected to be completed tomorrow. Lore would then need to test it for compatibility and once he was satisfied, it would be installed inside Data.

Jacquie took hold of Teslyn's hand while Kessa spoke. While the redhead's face remained expressionless, Jacquie knew better.

"When does Lore expect the procedure with take place?" Teslyn asked, not resisting Jacquie's embrace.

Kessa moved to caress Teslyn's chin. "You'll be here, we won't keep anything from you. Lore thinks it may be as soon as Friday morning or as late as that night. Now, don't worry. If it takes place while you're in class, I'll keep you informed. Daddy wouldn't want you to miss your classes."

"Is the new processor going to be ready in time?" Teslyn asked, trying not to shake as she asked.

"Yes, Red. It's going to be ready well before my brother is in any danger of robbing me of my chance to see you admit you're nothing to him." All turned to see Lore approaching the group. His grin was directed right at Teslyn, although his eyes did travel briefly over the body of the young woman holding Teslyn's hand.

Feeling the confidence the android had in his own ability, Teslyn smiled back. "May you be right about Data, but choke on my triumph after, Dr. Soong."

He reached across and tapped her in the forehead. "Your devotion to your delusion runs deep, Red. I like that about you. I almost hope you prove me wrong. Data could use a new fireball in his life, and you fit that description even better than Lessa did."

The group was heading towards Data's room when a voice called out from down the hall. "Lore." Both Jacquie and Lore turned toward the voice, calling a response. Confused the two looked at each other.

"I am Lore Soong. Who are you?" he demanded.

Jacquie answered, wide-eyed. "I'm Jacqueline Lore," she said as the android looked her over, admiringly. She was still stunned at just how fascinating it was to see another being with the commandant's handsome face.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up, my dear?" He held up a hand to the nurse that had called to him, causing her to hold her tongue.

Jacquie took a second to return his appraising gaze before a confident smirk played over her soft features. "I'm studying to be a counselor, and I'm older than I look." she told him. She shifted her weight to her right foot as she brought her hands behind her back, causing the roundness of her breasts to become more prominent. This move did not escape Lore's notice.

"Something about dark haired, dark eyed counselors..." he mused. "You're going to be hungry in one hour, young woman, isn't that right?" He told her, his eyes drilling into her.

She felt mesmerized for a moment, but recovering, she narrowed her eyes at him. "And just what am I going to be hungry for, Dr. Soong?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

Giving her one of his best smirks, he answered. "We'll start with dinner at the cafeteria and take it from there."

Jacquie was a nervous wreck once Lore left with the nurse. She joined Teslyn and the others in Data's room but the brunette was too distracted to keep up with the conversation. When Lore entered the room twenty minutes later, Teslyn focused on her friend and sought out her mind.

Sending thoughts of confidence and calm, Teslyn breathed peace into Jacquie's manner. When Lore turned to catch Jacquie's eye, she returned his gaze with cool brown eyes full of promise. This left Lore smirking with anticipation.

Professor Jet and her party arrived while Jacquie and Lore went to dinner. The Amazon came in alone to determine if the rest of the visitors she had with her would be welcome. The nurse was just instructing Teslyn on treating a skin reaction that had come up on Data's face and chest. A blush warmed Teslyn's cheeks when the nurse opened Data's gown to show where the rash was causing a redness to appear from his cheeks to halfway down his body. The entrance of the professor suspended the explanation. Jet's eyes locked on Teslyn instantly as the redhead turned from her conversation with the nurse.

Rage burned in the Amazon's eyes.

"Anala. I should have known there was a reason you didn't ask to come with the group. What are you doing?"

Feeling as though she were doing something wrong, Teslyn snapped her hand away from the commandant's face, where she had been apply the cream supplied by the nurse.

"I'm just applying a cream. The commandant's skin was burned in the accident," Teslyn blurted. She knew this was it. The professor had caught her with her hand on him. Data was unconscious, but that would only make it worse. Her career in Starfleet could be over.

"I am Kessa Amber-Soong, fourth daughter of Lessa and Data Soong. May I ask who you are and why you are questioning Teslyn's actions?" Kessa asked, breaking the tension filled stare between the other two women. The petite blonde stepped forward from her place at her father's side. Her presence was powerful even if her voice was soft.

Jet stopped short when confronted with a representative of Data's family. Her sense of duty pushed her into resuming her course of action.

"I am a professor at Starfleet Academy. I have jurisdiction over this cadet. Her actions toward the commandant are inappropriate," Jet said with certainty.

"Perhaps I misunderstood. Teslyn is enrolled in the Academy, where my father is commandant, pursuing the medical career path. Did I misunderstand that, Professor Jet?" Kessa asked.

"No, that is correct, but that is not-"

"She's helping tend to my father's medical needs. She is proceeding under a trained nurse's supervision. How is that inappropriate behavior, Professor?" To Teslyn, Kessa sent, _~ This woman does not like you, my friend. She sees you as a threat to daddy. ~_

 _~ She's overheard some arguments I've had with him. ~_ Teslyn explained. _~ She didn't like what she heard. She wanted to have me reprimanded, but Data stopped her and told me to behave. Jet still thinks he made a mistake. ~_

Kessa looked over to Teslyn and smiled. _~ I don't agree with her, ~_ she sent back. Turning back to Jet, she switched to spoken. "You are welcome to visit my father, professor. I do caution you, anything that you do or say to Teslyn will be reported to my father when he regains consciousness. This cadet is his assistant this semester, I understand. I find her dedication to him commendable and I will be sure that my father knows of it." Kessa looked back at Teslyn. "At the moment, my father is having medication applied and I think he would prefer this done without an audience. Teslyn told us you and some cadets would be arriving. Please wait outside and we will inform you when we are ready for you to enter."

At her signal, Noonien moved to escort the professor outside. The Amazon was stunned by this turn of events, but wordlessly obeyed.

Once the professor was gone, a flush covered Teslyn's face, but she went back to her application of the cream to Data. His soft dark chest hairs turned white from the cream until she rubbed it in. She knew he was out of it, but she still hoped this didn't hurt him. His skin was red in patches across his chest, and most of his face was red. Working as gently as possible, Teslyn covered every affected inch of him with the cream.

"How often should this be done?" Teslyn asked the nurse.

"Every fours hours. When you can't be here, do you wish me to apply it for you, miss?"

Teslyn looked from the nurse to Kessa. "Why did she just ask me that?"

Kessa folded her hands in her lap and smiled. "Because it is up to you. You did take charge of Daddy's care from the moment you arrived. I'm satisfied with your attention to detail. Do you wish to relinquish supervision of daddy's care?" she asked.

Teslyn's jaw dropped. This was not the impression Kessa had given when Jet was in the room. "No, I –" she turned to the nurse. "Yes, apply the cream if I'm not here. Thank you." Teslyn drew herself up and nodded at the woman. The nurse nodded her acquiescence and turned to go.

Once she was gone, Kessa got to her feet. "Let's go get some dinner while your professor and the other cadets visit with daddy. Noonien can watch them and make sure they behave.

Teslyn resealed Data's gown and pulled the blanket back to cover him. Noting a bit of cream that had not fully been rubbed in, she attended to it before giving Data's hand a squeeze. The two women walked out of the room through the small crowd of cadets that had come with Jet.

An hour later, Lore and Jacquie were heading back to Data's room. Jacquie had pulled ahead of him, so Lore grabbed at her hand and pulled her back. Lore gently pushed her back up against the wall and looked at her, fiendishly.

"What's wrong?" Jacquie asked, confused and a little frightened.

"Not a thing, my dear. I just need to know how compliant you will be. Cadets are trained to be compliant, are they not?" he asked, bringing his face closer to hers.

"We're required to obey the commands of a superior officer," she assured him. The fear melted away as his intent became clear.

"And how about the orders of a superior life-form?" Lore asked, planting a hand on either side of her, as he pressed her to the wall with his body.

"You think you're a superior form of life? And just how are you superior?" she asked, smirking.

"I've always believed that demonstrations of superiority were much more effective than logical arguments," he said, just before pushing her head against the wall as his lips pressed firmly to hers. Jacquie felt her head swim. He was pressing her so tightly to the wall, she had trouble breathing, but she didn't care. Her hands crept up his chest, enjoying the feel of the shape beneath his clothing. Lore must have liked that idea as he pulled his hands from the wall. One went behind her, fingers touching her neck lightly. The other hand found the seal on her uniform and opened it at her waist. His hand slowly made its way toward her breast. All Jacquie could do was moan.

Thursday, Data's new processor was brought to Lore, via Corin. When Corin came to his father's hospital room, Kessa and Isaji were talking with Teslyn, who was applying the cream to Data. Grace Chambers was also present, watching over Teslyn's progress, quietly. All were excited to hear the news the processor was finished. Teslyn wasn't surprised when moments after Corin arrived, a disheveled looking Jacquie entered the room with a wistful expression on her face.

 _~ Your uniform is not quite sealed in the front, love. ~_ Teslyn sent to Jacquie trying not to giggle. It was obvious that she'd been with Lore but with the processor ready, he had work to do. It was almost midnight before Teslyn could find Jacquie yesterday, so today she wasn't surprised that Lore was checking on Data when they arrived after classes. Lore finished his checks and greeted both Teslyn and Jacquie, but he never looked at Teslyn. He headed for the door, but turned back, his eyes drilling into Jacquie.

"Come. Now," he told her. Amorous intent radiated from every pore of the man. He waited as Jacquie slowly came across the room to him. When she was before him, Lore held out his hand and she took it. "We have things to discuss, my dear Cadet Lore. I do so like your name." He turned, still holding her hand and led her away. That had been hours ago.

"Dr. Soong's working on checking the new processor. He hopes to have the check complete by 0100." Jacquie said this at the door after she'd resealed her uniform. She then collapsed, exhausted in the nearest empty chair. She was asleep in two minutes.

Corin grinned at her and chuckled. "Tell me her address, Teslyn. I'll take her home. Looks like she could use some rest."

Teslyn did and the handsome blonde android lifted her friend effortlessly in his arms to take her home. "She's not usually like this," Teslyn said to the women left in the room. Noonien had gone back to the mansion hours ago.

Isaji came over and patted Teslyn's arm. "Your friend is having quite an effect on Uncle Lore. I know you are aware that he recently... Well about six months ago he ended his union with our sister, Alaeda. If you believe that we think ill of your friend for stepping in where Alaeda walked out, you're wrong."

Kessa nodded at this and Grace just smiled. "Alaeda has always been difficult. Even I have witnessed times when Lore was at wit's end trying to deal with her," Grace added.

"We all have. Alaeda was never kind to anyone and I think towards the end she was particularly vicious to Uncle Lore. I hope you don't mind, but I scanned Jacquie. She has a very good sense of herself. I was worried that she would be swept away in this since I know my uncle is a very passionate man when moved. She knows what she's doing and is happy with her choice." Kessa came over to Teslyn and added her reassuring smile. "We don't think ill of her. I have not seen my uncle this enthralled...ever." Kessa grinned, obviously happy with this turn of events.

"He did look about to burst at the seams when he came in here and ordered her about," Teslyn nodded.

"All show," Grace told her. "Lore is a bit of an egocentric, but he is very giving to those he cares for. He and Alaeda have only two children that they built together. They both want for nothing. He spoils them and I have warned him...he also has a stubborn streak."

Teslyn chuckled. "Must be a family trait," she said, as she closed Data's gown. She'd finished re-coating his skin with the healing cream. The sisters chuckled their agreement.

Later that evening, sensing fatigue in her, Kessa told Teslyn to return home to get some sleep. Teslyn argued that sleep was not going to be possible, but being her father's daughter, Kessa would not take no for an answer. Instructing Teslyn to contact her once she got home, Kessa told the young woman that she would help her to sleep once she was ready.

"If daddy is revived tomorrow, you want to be fresh, don't you?" Isaji asked.

Reluctantly, Teslyn agreed and drove home.

While both Jacquie and Teslyn slept, Lore completed his assessment of the new processor and planned the procedure. He spoke with Kessa and Corin at 0130 hours and told them he planned the procedure for 1300 hours Friday afternoon. Dr. Stone would be available to assist then. Lore also requested that Corin assist. Data's son agreed at once.

Kessa worried that if she told Teslyn about the procedure beginning before the young woman's classes were through for the day, it would distract her and there had been enough of that already. She decided to wait until Teslyn was entering the hospital after classes to tell her. Lore had told them the installation of the new processor would take at least four hours.

As planned, Data was taken into an operating theater with most of his children there to observe, just in case. At 1300 hours Lore reached back and hit Data's off switch. In that same instant, miles away in her exobiology class, Cadet Teslyn Anala fainted.

When she came to, panic filled her. She could feel NOTHING from Data and it terrified her. She didn't know why, but her face was wet as her mind screamed for Kessa to hear her.

 _~ What's happened to him? ~_ Teslyn asked, meekly. She tried to steady herself for the worst.

 _~ Oh, Tez! I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you to know...Mamma would always feel it...but I didn't... Daddy's fine, Tez. He's fine. I didn't want to worry you, but Lore is putting in the new processor now. ~_ Kessa could feel how upset Teslyn was about having this kept from her. She tried to explain it, but Teslyn was still confused over her own reaction and stunned over the news of Data's status. Kessa said she would come and pick her up now since the Academy nurse had excused her for the day because of her fainting episode.

Watching the procedure was hell, so Teslyn took a backseat between Isaji and Pel and let Pel hold her. She kept her eyes closed, so Kessa told her if anything happened that she needed to know about. After a total of four hours and twenty-seven minutes, the procedure was over and pronounced a success as far as they could tell. When Data was reactivated, her sense of him flowed slowly back to Teslyn, who sighed, taking her first deep breath in hours.

"It could be hours before he wakes up," Lore informed them all back in Data's room. Jacquie had joined the group that filled the room. She'd gone to comfort Teslyn, but the redhead had a death grip on Data's hand and didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. Lore pulled Jacquie to him once he could see she understood that.

As soon as Data showed signs of movement, Lore came over and gently removed Teslyn's hand. "He may not have good control of his motor functions at first, Red. He could break your hand without meaning to," Lore explained, gently. The elder brother was still not completely convinced that anything was going on between Teslyn and Data even after almost everyone, including Jacquie had told him otherwise. However, he still felt a certain fondness for the fireball and owed her for causing him to meet Jacquie, so he wanted to see her safe.

"I put him back in his dream state. He can wake himself, but he has to remember how. He finished his self-diagnostic, and the readings all show active status." Lore told the room. It had been over three hours since the procedure.

Wanting to be closer to him, Teslyn stood up. It was almost painful not to be able to touch Data, but she knew Lore was right. She could feel more and more from Data as time passed, but so much seemed a jumble. Lore explained that Data would have some re-learning to do, but the new processor was still so much like his old one that it should only take a little time. They would just have to be patient.

At 2312 all the telepaths in the room gasped. Teslyn also smiled. Data's thoughts were coming into focus and the first ones were of her. She felt her hand begin to shake just before Data suddenly sat up in his bed. All gasped again.

His eyes popped open and he looked right at Teslyn. In a flash of movement, she was no longer standing, but in his lap and Data was kissing her with great passion. Everyone else in the room suddenly felt out of place. Except for Lore who just smirked and pulled Jacquie closer.

"Data!" Teslyn said in between hot kisses.

"Hmmm?" he said and kept kissing.

"You're...not...asleep!" It was not easy to get the breath to tell him that, but she had to. She knew he still believed he was dreaming. In his dreams it was safe to kiss her.

Shock filled Data's mind as he slowly stopped his amorous exploration of Teslyn's mouth. He didn't let her go, but he did stop kissing her. Filled with dread and embarrassment, he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone else managed to still be looking away.

Except Teslyn.

Her face was crimson, but she was smiling at him. "Your new processor seems to be working," she noted, trying to casually brush his arms from her waist.

"Yes...my self-diagnostic reports that I am functioning within normal parameters." Data felt his face grow warm as he helped Teslyn out of his lap and back on to her feet. Slowly everyone else in the room looked on again and began to welcome Data Soong back to the land of the living. Teslyn just tried to regain her composure.

"Well, little fireball," Lore said a bit later. "It appears I may have been wrong about you and my brother." He smirked and gave Jacquie a gentle poke in her side. The cadet's giggle pulled Data's attention away from Isaji, who was hugging her father at the time.

"Cadet Lore? What are you doing here?" Data's voice was commanding as he asked.

Straightening, Jacquie looked uncertain. "I came to be here for Teslyn, sir. I-"

"My dear brother. You are on staff at Starfleet Academy so you are supposed to keep your hands off your little cadet there. I don't have that complication." Lore smirked brightly and pulled Jacquie back against him. "Cadet Lore and I have been getting acquainted. I think we're going to continue to get acquainted. You just remember, that while you do so with yours, you have to keep your hands...and lips to yourself!"

Jacquie gave the commandant an apologetic look that she also extended to Teslyn. She turned to admonish Lore as well, but he just smirked at her too, looking completely unabashed.

"I'm sorry, Commandant. I brought her along for moral support, she's been supportive...just not to me." Teslyn threw a glance back a Jacquie who furrowed her brows.

"Hey!" she objected.

It was Teslyn's turn to smirk.

"You have been here often, Cadet Anala?" Data asked, still trying to sort through what he'd heard with his damaged processor.

"She was by your side every moment she was able," Grace informed him. She came to his other side and gave his arm a motherly squeeze. "If anyone had any doubts about a connection between the two of you before you woke up, that display you gave us put an end to them."

Once again, Data looked upset.

Kessa moved beside Teslyn. She gave her father an understanding smile. "We all are aware of the tension this situation must cause for you both. We know and we can help you through this difficult time. Teslyn has not behaved inappropriately while you were sleeping, daddy." The rest of the room nodded and murmured their agreement.

Data looked over all the faces of his family. Seventeen of his children, his brother, Grace and even Jacquie Lore. No one here wanted to condemn him for his connection to Teslyn. He could tell they all liked and accepted her, something he had not expected. He looked back to the redhead whose golden eyes were still holding back volumes of emotion.

"We must not repeat...my misstep again...Teslyn." Data said this softly, but in a voice that would allow no argument.

"I understand, sir," she replied with a calm falling over her. She gave him a nod before turning to look at Lore. "Since the commandant is awake and all his readings appear normal, can we disconnect him now?" she asked the man who still flirtatiously eyed her best friend.

"Oh...yeah, I-"

"I'll attend to it," she cut him off.

Sensing the interplay between Data and Teslyn was going to resume, the tide of family flowed back towards the walls, giving them space. As Data watched her as best he could, Teslyn made her way to his right arm and removed the IV there. She bandaged his arm with skill and then moved to his head. Only one side of his cranium was exposed since only the left side had been linked to the diagnostic computer. Teslyn removed the connection and before Data could bring his hand up to close the access panel, she did. She smoothed out his hair and then attended to the ODM lead. Having completed her task, she walked back to Data's side, a professional mask covering her features.

"Is there anything you require, sir?" she asked, still calm.

Too calm, Data decided. "You are behaving in a most reserved fashion, Teslyn. I could even describe your manner as...nice."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've just awoke from a serious and traumatic...injury. I was trying to give you a break."

Data smiled, but shook his head at her. "Do not," he told her.

She chewed on her bottom lip for just a moment before narrowing her eyes again and frowning at him. Clenching her fists, she brought one up to shake it at him.

"I aught to knock you in the head for scaring the living daylights out of not just me but your born children too! Sending us the message that you were dying!" she growled.

"I thought I was!" Data defended.

"Next time, BE SURE!" she scolded.

The berth the others in the room were giving them increased as those who had not witnessed one of their arguments watched in astonishment.

"Am I to infer that you are disappointed that I did not meet with my demise?" Data asked, his dander already up.

"No, you're to infer that if you pull that stunt again, you will!"

"Homicide?"

"Yes, justifiable!"

The room was quiet as the two just stared defiantly at each other. After a moment, Data took a deep breath and sighed...happily. His eyes filled with peace and contentment as he grinned broadly as Teslyn. Slowly the fire in her eyes also melted away to be replaced with an expression similar to Data's.

"Will you wait for me, Teslyn?" he asked, softly.

She turned a little pink in her cheeks as she nodded. "I will wait, Data," she agreed. The room now filled with happy smiles as a look that signified she'd just remembered something crossed Teslyn's face. Moving to the drawer beside Data's bed, she opened it and pulled out the cream for his rash.

"I guess I'll give this to you now. I imagine you'll want to attend to it yourself, since you're finally awake," she said, sarcasm lacing the last two words.

Since the small container was unmarked, Data gave her a quizzical look. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a medicated cream for the rash you have. It's gone from your face now but you still have some spots on your chest." She handed him the container as his brows rose up his forehead. "There is a particularly bad spot right under your left nipple. You may want to get Lore to look at it for you. You need to apply it every four hours." Teslyn nodded at his alarmed expression as she turned to head for the door.

"Teslyn...where are you going?" Data called.

"I have mounds of homework I've been ignoring. I'll be back in the morning, sir," she assured him.

"How do you know about the location of this rash?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

Teslyn smirked as wide as Lore and turned back from the door. "Who do you think put the cream on you four hours ago?"

Fin


End file.
